Queen Meets World (Season Three): Still Queen
by Adifosett
Summary: Rose Matthews has had the most fantastic summer of her life. England, France, Spain, Italy, Korea, Japan, and China she's seen it all and gained new experiences from it. Now she's back to conquer her freshmen year. Can the ones she left behind, come to accept the new Rose? Or with the realize no matter what she's still the same girl that left.
1. Queen Meets Return

**A/N: WELCOME BACK! The first chapter of the new book, I', not gonna talk long. Thank you all for joining me, thank you all for continuing to read this series. Now let's get to it.**

* * *

Corey Matthews yawned as he graded papers, he sighed as he thought about how his first day of classes went. It was different teaching high school students than it was teaching middle school students. With middle school students, it's fun to teach them general life skills, they are sometimes blown away when you reveal interesting facts to them, and they're more willing to share their ideas and opinions. High school students understand things a little better, so it's easier to push them into in-depth conversations, but it's harder to teach them life lessons because they think they know it all already. While middle schoolers thought they were invisible and nothing could harm them high schoolers think that the whole world is against them.

He sighed again as he thought about his youngest daughter and her friends. They were excited to enter high school after leaving middle school as kings but what they forgot was that high school as their own kings and they just happened to have somehow got on the wrong side of three of them.

 _It's Riley Dad if something can go wrong it will go wrong._ Corey chuckled as the voice of his oldest daughter penetrated his thoughts. It had been three months since he had seen her, yes he talks to her every day, and he face chats her as much as possible, but it had been a while since he had seen her in person. He wonders what new things she experienced if she made any new friends if she discovered new things.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Glancing at the clock, he wonders who it could be it's 5:30 school had been over for more than 2 hours even most of the clubs were over, they only people still here are those that her on any of the sports teams. The knock came again. "Come in."

The door opens, and tan legs sauntered into the room on a pair of black wedges. "How did I know you would still be here at this time?"

A grin spread across Corey's face. "Rose!"

At her father's response, a responding grin spread across Rose's face. "Hi, Daddy!" Rose rushes forward, and Corey catches her in a hug.

Corey hugs her tight before pushing her back so that he could take a good look at her. She had grown a bit since the last time he saw her, her eyes were brighter than he remembered and she was apparently starting to come into her body, which worried him a bit, no it worried him a lot. But the most significant change came from her hair while she had cut it before she left now it was a completely different color.

He gently caressed her hair. "Silver, really?" Her hair was now a dark brown almost black that quickly changed to silver the lower you went, which wasn't much since her hair only reached her shoulder.

"Well I thought it wouldn't be long till you and Mom's hair changes natural and I decided I would help you feel better by going silver before you went grey. I thought it would make you feel better about getting old."

Corey chuckles as he ruffled her hair. "Brat."

"Is that what I get for coming to pick you up?"

"I'm guessing by the fact that there is no luggage trailing behind you you've been home already."

"Close," she replies. "I had Maximo and Amelia take it with them."

Corey glowers. "I see you're still with that boy."

Rose crosses her arms. "Yes, I am."

Corey honestly had no problem with Maximo, he thought the kids was a good kid but Rose was still his little girl, and no guy was good enough for her. He was once again brought out his thoughts by the sound of something snapping in front of him.

"Dad, Dad, earth to Dad."

"Sorry about that Rose, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you were ready to go home," she tells me. "I haven't seen anybody else yet, and I'm excited."

"So instead of going home, you came straight here. Why?"

Rose smiled at him. "Cause I wanted to see you the most. I really did miss you Dad, more than I thought would."

Corey brings her into another crushing hug, and just enjoyed the moment for a minute. "Let's not tell your Mom that I'm your favorite."

Rose chuckles. "Of course we wouldn't want Mom feeling some type of way," the two of them chuckle. "So are you ready to go?"

Corey looked at his desk still filled with papers before nodding, he could finish them at home. "Yeah, I'm ready to go, let me just pack up."

"I'll help," Rose tells me. Together the two of him cleared his desk of paper which Corey but into his briefcase once done the two of them leave the room together. Rose waited at the side as she watched him rummage in his briefcase for his key, she chuckled when her Dad made a "Hah Ha" sound when he found it.

Corey took out his key before locking the classroom door and turning back to Rose. "So tell me how your trip was."

Rose beamed at him before she started talking, she talked from the walk to the car and the throughout the drive home. She chatted about following Eloise around England as she showed them her favorite places, about going to the Chocolate Museum in Barcelona and becoming a chocolatier for a day, about soaking up the sun and sand as she swam in the crystal blue Mediterranean Sea. She talked and talked about China, Korea, Portugal, Iceland, and Japan. As she spoke Corey realized something, she was glowing.

"You sound like you had a great time," Corey tells her as they walked through the apartment hallway.

"I did," she told him softly before flashing him an impish smile. "But don't worry I was clothed when I went to the nudist beach."

"Wait. What!"

She pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Your face! You should see your face right now!"

"Ha ha ha," Corey responds. "Now please tell me you were joking."

"I was," Rose assures him once her laughter had passed. "One side of the beach was a nudist, and the other side wasn't. Uncle Shawn was too afraid of what Mom would do to him if we even glanced in that direction."

"I would be too," Corey says as he opens the door to the apartment.

Topanga Matthews looks up from her computer when she sees the door open. "Welcome back, I was just about to call you to see what time you were getting back."

Corey walks into the apartment with Rose hidden behind his body. "Yeah I would have stayed longer, but somebody came to pick me up."

Topanga gives him a curious look. "And who was that?"

At that moment Rose choose to step out her father's shadow and reveal herself. "Hi, Mama."

Topanga was out of her seat and had her arms wrapped around her daughter in a second. "Welcome home."

Rose snuggled into her mother's embrace. "I'm home."

Corey smiled as he watched the two of them reunite.

* * *

Topanga took in her daughter as the sat on the couch together she couldn't stop smiling. Her baby girl was back home, and now her family was whole. She looked Rose over and token all the changes in her unlike her husband though the most significant difference in Rose for her was the gleam in Rose's eyes. Rose had always had the most expressive blue eyes, as much as she hid her feelings you could always tell her mood by the look in her eyes. Before she left her eyes were getting dull they were losing there usually sparks. Now though Rose's eyes were filled with warmth and happiness.

"So I like the hair," Topanga tells Rose.

"So do I," Rose responds.

"You never did explain to me why," Corey tells her.

Rose lets out a graceless snort and grins."Oh so while we were in Japan we made friends with a girl our age named Hiroko- she's was the daughter of our tour guide - and Amelia made a comment that Asians look good with any hair color. In return Hiroko-told her "I think you and Rose would look good with different hair colors too." I didn't know this conversation happened though until we went to the hair salon and I was gonna get my split ends taking care of. Next thing I know a blindfold his over my eyes and Amelia is telling me "Hiroko, and I have a hairstyle we want you to try, but it's a surprise." I agreed, I have no idea why, but I did. The blindfold lifts and my hair is silver."

"What did you do to Amelia?" Topanga asks her.

"Nothing. I like the hair, and I probably would never have dyed my hair if she didn't push me to it."

"It's a little strange seeing you without a head full of brown hair though," Corey comments.

"It was weird for me too the first few days but I've had it for a couple weeks now, and I love it."

"It brings out your eyes," Topanga tells her.

Rose nods in agreement as she looks around. "Okay, where is Auggie and Atlas, by now I should have been covered in dog slobber."

Topanga chuckles and gets up. "They're over at Ava's house. My question though is where is your luggage."

Rose jumps off the couch. "It's at Amelia's. I'll be right back."

Corey chuckles as Rose rushed out of the apartment. He takes notice of the smile on Topanga's face. "You're happy." he walks over to his wife and holds her.

"We have all our children under one roof again. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Corey kisses her on the temple and lets go. "I couldn't agree more."

Topanga smiles up at him. "Go change I'll start with dinner."

Corey nodded while Topanga walked over to the kitchen area and rolled up her sleeves. Initially, she was gonna go for a simple meal, but since Rose was back, she decided to all out. She was going to make all of Rose's favorite dishes a low carb beef, and zucchini lasagna, roasted sweet potatoes, spice rubbed turkeys and for drinks…

The door to the apartment opened, and Auggie walked in with Ava and Atlas. "Mom we're back. Can Ava stay for dinner?"

"Of course she can," Topanga tells him her eyes on the cutting board. "Can you get me lemons from the fridge."

Ava walks over to fridge and pulls out a bag of lemons while Auggie bent down to release Atlas from his leash.

"What are you making?" Ava asks Topanga, placing the lemons on the counter.

"Green jasmine-mint iced tea with lemon," Topanga responds smiling down at the young girl who was going through such a hard time.

Auggie walks over to them. "That's Rosie's favorite drink in fact…" he looks at all the ingredients laid out on the counter before looking back at his mother suspiciously. "These are all to make Rose's favorite food. Why are you making Rosie's favorite things."

Atlas head pipes up as he smelt something familiar, it's been a while, and it had changed slightly, but he would never forget the scent of his master.

"Careful with that bag," Rose yells as she opens the door to her apartment. "All my souvenirs are in that suitcase so be careful with it." She almost fell when a heavy weight landed on her. "Hi Atlas, I missed you so much boy." she ruffles his head. "Did you protect Auggie for me while I was gone. Yes, you did. Yes, you did."

Atlas barks and licks her face. He had missed her too, and he had done a good job protecting his masters younger sibling.

"Rose?" Auggie asks in surprise before an excited smile graced his face. "Rose!" he runs across the room and jumps into his older sisters arm this time Rose did fall down.

Rose peppers Auggie with kisses all over. "I missed you Auggie."

Auggie hugs her tightly around the neck. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment but carrying important luggage here," Blaec complains from the door.

"Sorry," Rose giggles as she stood up, Auggie's arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. She patted Atlas on the head and directed the three of them farther inside the home.

"Thank you," Blaec says as him, his brother, and Maximo stepped into the apartment. Each carrying two suitcases, Amelia walked in from behind them eating a bowl of ice cream.

Corey walked into the room dressed in a t-shirt and sweat and took in the sight of three attractive teen males surrounding his daughter, Amelia's now midnight black hair and the fact that Rose bring back double the number of suitcases that she left with.

He blinked a couple times. "I'm going to ignore the fact that three boys in my home two of who I don't know and one of who I grudgingly like."

"Like you too, ," Maximo comments.

Corey waves him away. "I'm gonna ignore Amelia's new hair, and I'm gonna focus on the fact that Rose a lot more suitcases than she left with."

"Mom Dad this is Beck and Blaec De Luca," Rose sighs in joy after she said there last name.

"You love our name too much," Beck tells her.

"It's so Italian, what's not to love," Rose responds. "They're going to be living with Amelia and Maximo."

"Yeah we wanted to experience school in America, and Mr. Cooper was kind enough to allow us to live with them and experience it with our friends," Beck explains.

Amelia grunts at him. "Can you talk like a teenager please?"

"I'm sorry if the way I speak disturbs you," Beck teases her.

Rose rolls her eyes at the two of them. "Anyway the smallest of the suitcases is filled with souvenirs for everybody, the other five need to go in my room," Rose says giving the boys a significant look. "Maximo can lead you to my room."

The three guys groaned with Blaec dropping the smallest suitcase gently on the ground- not wanting to bring Rose's wrath upon him.

"It's this way," Maximo says as he leads Blaec and Beck away.

Rose looks around the apartment, and her eyes landed on Ava. "Ava why are you just standing there. Come give me a hug."

Ava runs over to Rose and hides her face in her stomach. "Welcome back!"

"What's wrong, you're a lot louder than this usually," Amelia asks the young girl.

"Ava's parents her getting a divorce," Topanga informs the girls.

Amelia grimaces. "I know how that feels."

"Well I know something that'll distract you," Rose states letting go of a reluctant Auggie. At the interested look everybody sent her she smiled. "Souvenirs!"

Together with her Dad, Rose moved the coffee table out of the way and laid her suitcase on the ground. As she was opening it up Topanga's phone rang.

Topanga picks up her phone and lowers the temperature on the stove. "Hi, Riley…you're not coming home for dinner?… You made up with Lucas and the others and the six you decided to go out to eat…No that's fine it's just…" Topanga looks back at Rose who places her fingers on her lips. "No nevermind…yeah love you too…bye."

"Why didn't you want me to tell her your home?" Topanga asks her daughter as she laid dinner out.

"I wanna surprise her like I surprised all of you," Ros says as she flipped her suitcase opening. "Okay, who's first."

"Me, me, me, me, me!" Auggie and Ava scream with there hands raised.

"Okay so for you two I got a couple of things…"Rose started looking through her suitcase before she remembered something important. She looks at her parents. "Did the package sent get here."

"Yeah it's in your room," Corey answers for her.

Rose raises her voice. "Can you bring the packages in my room out."

There were groans and compliments, but the three boys came out of her room carrying the packages.

"You have them trained so well," Topanga comments.

"I learned from the best," Rose responds winking at her mother. She returns to scrummaging through her suitcase. She takes out a bunch of children books on Roman and Italian history-Auggie and Ava made a face- she then takes out a Korean handbook doll, gladiator figurines, a flamenco dress, and a bunch of soccer jerseys.

While Ava and Auggie were absorbed in their gifts, Rose stood up and opened one of the packages she had sent home. She takes out the present and hands it over to her Dad who opens it to reveal a sword.

"Rose!" Topanga scolds her.

Amelia chuckles. "I told you so."

"I know, I know, I know," Rose admits, but since her Dad's face was glowing she couldn't really come to regret her action. "It's from Toledo though, and since Dad is such a history buff, I knew he would love."

Corey removes his eyes from the sword and smiles at Rose. "I do Rose, I really do."

"Good," Rose smiles before handing her Mom to presents.

Topanga gasps at the different perfume bottles, she takes one out and smiles at the delicate smell emitted from it. "Rose this are beautiful."

"I also got macarons, chocolate, and wine," Rose tells them. "And I know you two don't drink, like ever but I thought you would enjoy some good old wine from Europe."

Corey takes the wine bottles from her. "Well enjoy this, maybe we can have a nightcap once you're all asleep."

Topanga stands up. "Okay, it's time for dinner will you guys be joining us? I made all of Rose's favorite."

"We would love to," Maximo responds. "But Dad is taking the four of us out for a late dinner." he places a soft kiss on Rose's lips before helping his sister up.

Rose walks the four of them to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Caio Rosie," Beck and Blaec told her as she closed the door to the apartment.

Dinner was terrific, Rose told stories of her travels and the people she met while everybody else told her what she had missed the past three months. After dinner the table was cleared, presents were placed where they belong, and jet-lagged Rose headed to bed with Atlas.

After getting ready for bed, Rose placed her head on her pillow and was about to go to sleep when the door to her room opened.

"Rosie?" Auggie questions.

"Yes, Auggie?" Rose asks him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Without saying anything, she flipped the covers down and scooted over. Auggie padded over to her bed and climbed up beside him and settled in, pulling the covers up around himself.

"Night Rosie."

"Goodnight Auggie."

Together they went to sleep, silver hair, and brown hair on the same pillow.

* * *

Riley Matthews walked into her apartment with a smile on her face, life was good. Her friends were are friends again and was finally getting used to high school. She couldn't wait to actually get down to it and make a name for herself. Honestly the fact that Rose's plane was delayed and she wouldn't be back for a couple weeks was great for her, it gave her enough time to assert who she was in before her twin sisters presence overshadowed her. Honestly, she loved Rose, but she wished Rose was less Rose, less perfect in every way.

Riley looked around the apartment and was surprised by the fact that nobody was up; usually, her parents would be seated in the dining table finishing some paperwork and grading papers. She shrugged figuring that they had finished early and headed to bed. She decided to follow their example. On her way to her room, she noticed that the door to her sisters' room was slightly ajar. That stopped her in her track because since Rose had been gone her room was almost never opened. Riley quietly made her way to the door and peeked in, she covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. Silently closing the door, as to not wake them up, she walked backwards into her room and sat on her bay window. Rose was home.

Unknown to her she didn't close the door as silently as she taught because Rose's eyes sprung open. Gently getting out of the bed as not to wake Auggie and softly walked towards her door, making sure not to step on Atlas, she turned the knob and made her way out of the room.

Riley looked up when she heard a knock, Rose was leaning tiredly on her door.

"You're home," Riley's smile didn't fully reach her eyes.

"Surprise," Rose responds suppressing a yawn. She walked into the room and sat beside Riley. "Hug."

The two of them share a hug before releasing each other. There was a slite awkward silence between.

"When'd you get back?"Riley asks her, she played with her as she took in Rose's new hair. "Maybe I should try dying my hair." Riley thought.

"This afternoon," Rose responds. "How are you? Mom told me what was going on?"

Riley smiles it was just like Rose to be more worried about others more than herself. "It's all good. We talked it over."

Rose smiles tiredly back. "That's good," she yawned.

"You must be tired go back to bed," Riley tells her.

Rose nods and gets up. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Riley agreed. Tomorrow Rose would be going to school with her, tomorrow people were gonna be introduced to the force of nature that is Rosamund Matthews, tomorrow she was gonna be Rose's twin sister.

Riley frowned.

* * *

Maya observed her best friend carefully the next morning. She wasn't acting like her usual goofy self.

"What's wrong?"

Riley shakes her head. "Nothing. What could possibly be wrong? We're accepted now, and the boys are gonna try out for football and… everything is all good." she takes notice of where all her friends were. Lucas and Zay were talking to some football players besides Thor and Smackle, and Farkle were on the other side talking to their fellow genius.

Maya was about to say something in response, but a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Why in the world would we get in a hole, because you told me too!? That's not happening if you think that's happening, ha!"

Zay and Lucas walk over to the two of them. "Did you hear that?" Zay asks. "That sounded like Amelia."

He started walking towards the voice catching Farkle and Smackle's attention.

"What's going on?" Farkle asks.

Nobody answered him, and the four of them followed Zay around the corner. The stopped in shock when they saw Rose standing to the side giggling with two familiar identical faces while Amelia tore Thor a new one.

"I meant to tell you guys," Riley says bringing attention to herself. "Rose is back."

* * *

 **A/N: As you can tell have changed the point of view of this story from Rose to the narrator because I want to be able to tell everybody's thoughts and emotions at the same time. Don't forget to vote comment and review. Oh and don't forget to check out Girl Meets Disruption a Lucas and Rose love story.**

 **P.S.: I changed Beck and Blaec's last name from Johnson to De Luca and don't worry the next chapter will have pictures of what they're wearing.**


	2. Queen Meets Jexica

**A/N: I know some people don't read author notes but please read the third author note it's very important.**

* * *

It was a warm September morning, and most of the freshman students of Abigail Adams High School were busy, filling out there school updates. Three of these freshmen are Lucas, Farkle, and Zay, the three of them were seated on the bench in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, _Butch Cassidy_ ," Lucas says answering the question on what his favorite movie his.

" _Empire Strikes Back_ ," Farkle types into his laptop.

" _The Notebook_ ," Zay says causing Lucas and Farkle to look at him. "Love never dies."

At that moment Amelia walked by them with her textbooks in her arms. "Hi guys," she waves.

"Hey," they wave back. The three of them watch her walk to her locker and open.

Lucas nudges Zay in the side. "Speaking of love."

Zay swats at him. "Stop it. Amelia and I are just friends, besides I'm with Vanessa."

"But we all know you wanna be with Amelia," Farkle tells him.

Zay sighs. "Not you too."

"Yes me too."

"May I remind you guys for the hundredth time I'm with Vanessa!"

"Yet you were the first one to recognize her voice," Lucas says. "And if you're just friends why have you been avoiding her."

"I haven't been avoiding her, I just said hi to her." Zay defends.

"The first word you said to her since she's been back."

"Zay just talk to her," Farkle tells him getting off the bench and pushing him over to Amelia.

Zay skidded to a stop halfway to her before looking back at Lucas and Farkle who were gesturing for him to go on. Taking a breath, he walked over to Amelia. There was no reason for him to be nervous he has a girlfriend that he love. Right?

"Hey," he greets her.

Amelia looks up from her locker and smiles at him before looking around, she looks back at him and points at herself. "Are you talking to me?"

Zay scoffs. "What are you talking about. I said "Hi," to you just a moment ago."

Amelia hums. "Hmm." She wasn't blind she could tell that Zay was avoiding her the only thing she didn't know was why.

"So how are you?" he asks her. "I see you changed something." he gestured at her hair. "Did you have a good birthday?"

She blinks at him a little, he was being awkward, and that was throwing her off a bit. She wasn't used to an awkward Zay. "I'm good. Yeah, I've been blonde all my life and wants to see what it would be like to not be blonde, and my birthday was great. We actually spent my birthday Italy, my Dad flew in, and we spent the day exploring the Colosseum and then we all got dressed up and had dinner at La Pergola."

"Sounds like you had a nice time."

"I did," she confirms to him. "How was your summer?"

"Good, I spent a lot of time in Texas with Vanessa," he responds.

"How are you two?"

Zay blinked at her. She seemed too general want to know how he and Vanessa her, not of a hint of jealousy or anger on her face. For some unknown reason that bothered him.

"Vanessa and I are good."

She smiles at him. "I'm happy for you."

He went to say something else to her when Blaec walked over and placed his arms over her shoulder given her a kiss on the forehead.

"Caio," he greets her through a yawn. "What does your schedule look like?" he rests his head on her shoulder.

Amelia takes out her schedule from her folder. "AP Calculus AB, AP Japanese Language and Culture, PE, Lunch, Honors Modern World History, AP English, AP Biology, Sex Ed, and Sociology."

"How did you get into AP Calculus Beck and I were told we had to AP Precalculus before going into calculus."

"Rose and I took pre-ap precalculus in middle school and then we tested into calculus bc."

"You think I can still test in?"

She shrugs at him in reply slightly jostling his arm and head. "Maybe. If that doesn't work, Rose is family friends with the superintendent." He raises an eyebrow at her. "She calls him Uncle John and as him on speed dial."

"Nice."

Zay stood there uncomfortable as he watched the two of them talk to each other. Beck's arms around Amelia there faces inches apart, it was like they were lost in their own world. Sick of it he coughed to get there attention.

Amelia blinks at him in surprise, she was so lost in her conversation with Beck that she forgot that Zay was standing there.

"Sorry about that Zay. Zay this is Blaec. Blaec this is Zay."

Blaec slightly nods his heads towards Zay. "Caio."

"Caio," Zay says back having no idea what the word meant. He gestured towards the two of them. "Are you two together?" he didn't want to know but felt like he needs to know.

"Si," Blaec replies head tilted up as he looked at Zay. At that moment Zay felt like a bug about to be squashed.

Amelia rolls her eyes. "No. We're just really good friends. Plus they're staying at my place while they attend high school in America, so we're pretty close."

Zay sallows past the lump in his throat. "Cool."

Blaec scoffs slightly causing Amelia to look at him in his question. He shakes his head in response and instead asks her; "Come with me to see if I can test in?"

Amelia nods and closes her locker. "Sure." she turns to Zay. "Since you're not ignoring me anymore I guess I'll see you later."

Blaec turns her around a directs the two of them to the main office.

Zay stood there watching them before walking back to Farkle and Lucas.

Lucas pats him on the back. "Sorry about that buddy."

Zay shrugs. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm with Vanessa remember." Even to him, his words seemed hollow.

Rose and Maximo were walking through the hallways hand in hand when she caught sight of her sister and Maya on their laptops.

"What are you two doing?" she asks them.

The two of them jump in surprise before looking back at her. "We're filling out our school social media program," Riley tells her.

"Riley struggling," Maya adds.

Rose looks over at Maximo. "Why does our school have a social media program anyway?"

"To help create a community for the students and to allow us to get to know each other better, students and teachers," Maximo explains to her.

"Do I have to fill out a profile?"

Maximo chuckles. "Eloise helped make it. What do you think?"

Rose groans. "I'll do it during lunch."

Maximo phone buzzes, he takes it out of his pocket and looks at it. "I have to go. I have a photography club meeting to get to."

"Kay," she responds.

He pecks her on the lips before walking away.

Rose turns back to Maya and Riley who were watching her. "What?"

"Nothing," the both responds turning quickly back to there computer.

"So why are you struggling with your profile?" Rose asks Riley.

"She's afraid that nobody is gonna like her," Maya responds for Riley.

"You're still on that?" Rose asks her sister. "Riley people are gonna like you or not like you. Wouldn't you be happier knowing the like you for you."

"Easy for you to say," Riley mutters.

Rose tilts her head. "Uh?" before Riley could say anything the school warning bell rings. "I'll see you guys after school."

As she walked down the stairs, Riley stops her. "Wait! What do you mean by after school? What's your schedule like?"

"AP Spanish Language and Culture, AP Calculus AB, PE, Lunch, Honors Modern World History, AP English, AP Biology, and Creative Writing, "

"You don't have any classes with me." Riley tried not to smile, with Rose not taking any of the same class as her she could shine, what's better is that Rose wasn't taking history with her which means she had her Dad's attention all to herself.

"What does AP mean?" Maya asks.

"Advance Placement. Most of my classes her college-level courses," Rose answers.

Maya barfs. "You disgust me."

Rose chuckles. "Well, this credits count towards my college credits which means I don't have to take them in college." she turns away from them before remembering something. "Oh yeah." she rummages through her bag and takes out a wrapped gift, she hands the gift to Maya. "Bye," she waves before rushing off.

"What is it?" Riley asks Maya.

Maya shrugs and opens the gift. It was a black and white drawing of the streets of Paris. She flips it over and sees a message: "Someday I'm gonna be buying your artwork on the street of Paris. Someday your paintings are gonna be hanging in galleries all over the world. Until then I hope you enjoy this one. ~💕 Rose."

"So?"

Maya takes her gaze of the painting and turns to Riley. "It's nothing," she says quickly putting the drawing in her bag. "We should probably head to calls though."

Riley looks at her suspiciously but nods. "We should."

That night you could find the drawing of the streets of Paris hanging over Maya's bed. It would serve as a reminder of what she's aiming for and later; a forgotten friendship.

* * *

"Good morning class welcome to Creative Writing. I am Mrs. Pullus, and I will be your teacher for this course. As you can all see that on each desk there is a curriculum for this course. At the top there is the description of this class:

In this course, students will receive a variety of assignments to get them to try new things, examples will be provided so the reading of exemplary texts by selected authors will be required. Emphasis will be placed on discussion, re-visioning work, class critiques, and experimentation. It is through writing that life becomes more meaningful. Writing can clarify, heal, excite, encourage, remind, inspire, and make the world a better place. This class is a beginning for students to become poets, freelance writers, storytellers, script-writers, non-fiction writers, or even blog writers. There will be many options. If students make an effort to write in this class, they are assured an excellent grade. This class is about exploring the different writing genres.

But before that let's get to know each other. If you can turn to the student behind you, please ask them the five questions on the board."

Rose turned to the behind her. She was a pretty brunette with green eyes. "Hi." Rose greets her.

The girl smiles kindly at her. "Hello."

"So my name is Rose."

"Really! I'm Madeline, but Rose is my middle name. Everybody calls me Maddie."

"Lucky. Rose is my nickname my full name is Rosamund."

Madeline winces. "Ouch."

"I know," she shrugs. "You get used to it though and I kind of like it now."

"Please start asking each other the questions in 20 minutes I'm gonna have you present the answers of your classmate to me." Mrs. Pullus says as she walks around the classroom.

"We better get to it," Madeline says.

By the end of the class period, the two of them had made friends with each other.

"What class do you have next?" Rose asks Madeline as the packed up.

"Honors Modern World History, with a Mr. Matthews," Madeline responds.

Rose grins. "I have that class after lunch tell me how it goes."

"Yeah," Madeline grins in return. Seeing as her family just moved from Florida, she wasn't expecting to make a friend the first day. She had heard that most freshmen at Abigail Adams attended John Quincy Adams Middle School together and had already made a tight-knit friend group. "Do you wanna meet up for lunch?"

"I'm gonna be late to lunch, but give me your number and I'll text you," Rose tells her handing her her phone. "We're probably gonna seat with a couple of my friends. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay." Maddie types in her phone number. "Is it okay if my sister joins us."

"The more, the merrier," Rose smiles at her. The two of them make their way out of the classroom before separating.

Rose went through the day meeting new teachers, making acquaintances, and getting the coursework for her class. The downside of taking all AP and Honor courses you get homework the first day. As soon as her PE class was over she tiredly headed to the nurses' office; her Dexcom was alerting her that her sugar was low and her Mom was blowing her phone up with texts. After that she made her way to the lunch room, searching the room she smiled when she saw four familiar faces, she quickly made her way towards them.

"Hi Isadora, hi boys," she greets them as she took a seat beside Lucas.

"Why don't you have any classes with us?" Lucas asks her.

"Hi, Lucas how as your day. Mines was great." Rose responds.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "But the day is almost over, and this is the first time I've seen you all day."

She swipes a slice of Pizza from his plate."Well, that's not my fault. I'm taking all AP classes with 1 Honor class. I have AP Calculus with Farkle. Which by the way you will be tutoring me in once a week."

Farkle chuckles. "Sure Rose, anything for you."

"Thanks," Rose replies. She perks up when she spotted a familiar brunette hair and waves her head in the hair. "Maddie! Maddie! Maddie! Over here!"

Madeline smiles when she heard Rose's voice and made her way over to her dragging a blonde with her. "Hi, Rose. Thankings for inviting me to seat with you for lunch."

"No big deal. So this is my friends Farkle, Lucas, Isadora, and Zay."

Each of them waved hi.

"Hi, I'm Madeline, and this is my sister Charlotte."

Charlotte smiles at them shyly. "Hi."

"So how did you two meet," Zay asks as the two girls took a seat.

"We have creative writing together," Madeline responds. "It was actually a relief because we just moved to New York and no no one and I was just glad to make a friend my first day here."

Charlotte watches her sister converse with the people around her and smiles. It was just like her sister to make friends on the first day.

Before anything else could be said Amelia stormed over to them with Beck and Blaec running after her.

"Have you seen what your sister has done?" Amelia asks Rose.

"You're talking about Jexica?" Lucas asks her.

Rose looks between them. "Who's Jexica?"

Madeline gaps at her. "You haven't heard about Jexica? Everybody is talking about her. She's currently the most popular girl in school."

Charlotte rolls her eyes."People just interested because it's somebody that was brave enough to admit what they thoroughly like that most people would be too embarrassed too. Plus she's mysterious. There's nobody named Jexica in the freshman grade, so everybody knows it's a secret identity and everybody wants to know who it is."

Amelia's head whips towards her. "Who are you? I like you."

"Um…thanks," Charlotte responds.

Beck passes Rose his phone, he had pulled up Jexica's page for her. Rose groans as soon as she read "Jexica's" bio. She looks at Farkle, Zay, Isador, and Lucas.

"Have you guys seen this?"

Farkle chuckles. "Yeah, we have."

"It as Rileytown all over it," Isadora states.

"Rileytown?" Charlotte asks in confusion.

"Rose's twin sister," Amelia says taking a seat. "Also Jexica."

"How do you know?" Madeline asks.

"I know my twin sister, and when you meet her, you'll understand," Rose responds. "Riley is Riley. How long do you guys think this is gonna last?"

Blaec places twenty bucks on the table. "I give it a week."

Amelia adds another twenty. "I give it three days, and she's gonna come dressed to school as Jexica."

Beck had three twenty. "Four days and she comes dressed as Jexica."

Rose grins at them. "I give it two days and most of the freshman class is gonna get suck up in Riley town and come dressed as Jexica including Riley, tomorrow." she looks up at the rest of the table mates. "Anybody else wants in?" they shook their head as the watched the four of them. "Okay," she adds five twenties to the stack. "Winner takes the whole stack."

"You that confident Rose?" Blaec smirks at her.

"Let's just say I know the effect my sister has on people," Rose responds.

"Okay," Amelia says snatching up the money. "Winner gets 200 hundred dollars."

For Maddie and Charlotte, they were an interesting group of friends. For those that knew Rose before this was a change an unseen change.

"Where are thing 1 and thing 2?" Amelia asks looking around. "Shouldn't they be here?"

"They have study hall after lunch, so they decided to go get lunch at Topanga's," Zay tells them.

The rest of lunch finished quietly, they picked up after themselves before heading to there next class.

* * *

"A social network is something that has its roots firmly planted in our history," Corey Matthews lectures his students. "Cave paintings, stone tablets, scrolls, and papyrus leaves, they all help decode what went on in society. Now, what are historians in the future gonna use to help determine who we were? Anyone?"

Amelia raises her hands. "Through the internet. We have social media apps like Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and etc. And what we post is forever. People are getting in trouble now for what the posted on myspace was 7 to 8 years ago."

"And how do you think history will view you as?" Corey asks them.

"As idiots," Beck responds. "We're interested in fun videos, social media beef between celebrities, things that catch our attention for five seconds, and then we go onto the next one."

"Right, it's a lifestyle for your generation. You have all see "Charlie bit a finger" but don't know the capital of Minnesota. What about penguins? Are they in the North Pole? Polar Bears at the South or is it the other way around? You know what I think?" the class leaned in in anticipation for his answer. "I guarantee you guys that what historians will say about us is that we're a society that spent a lot of time with a click or a like or a comment. And it's especially easy if nobody knows who you are because a lot of people spend their time posting under anonymous names. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bad thing," the whole class answers.

"Why?"

"Because we're taking the easy way out," Rose answers her Dad. "We're getting lazy. We're no longer remember things we look at the internet for the answer."

Her Dad smiled at her. "Right. So for homework, you guys have a project due at the end of the week. You guys will be split into a group of four making five groups. Your assignment is to create a fake Facebook page of an influential millennial. The only person you can not do your project on his Mark Zuckerberg."

The whole class laughed and booed at that, just in time to because the bell rang signaling the end of class.

While her friends and the rest of the class left the room, Rose went up to her Dad.

"How'd I do?" he asks her.

She grins at him. "Amazing."

Corey smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks now get to class."

"Bye Dad."

* * *

Rose blinked as she walked into the dinning room with her brother. They both of them stared at there father in shock before there Dad spoke up.

"Breakfast is served!"

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" Rose asks just as Auggie asks him; "You cooked for us?"

"Ha! Very fun you two. Yes I cooked and not because Mommy one, two, three, tricked me, but I did it out of the generosity in my own heart, just like Prince Baji does."

"Prince Baji?" Rose asks as she accepted her plate and took a seat.

Auggie seats by his older sister. "I got a email from Prince Baji from Nairobi…"

"Spam," Rose says taking a bite of her eggs.

Corey glares at wife. "This is your fault."

"I'm sorry Corey," Topanga says. "I'm sorry that I don't want to raise my children to be internet suckers. Is that okay with you?"

"Why, yes, it would be as long as it would be okay with you that we did," he responds.

Topanga shakes her head. "Why?"

Rose and Auggie just watched as their parents bickered.

Corey seats at the head of the table while Topanga sat beside him. "Because sometimes it's okay to believe in the world," Cory tells his wife. "Prove me wrong, I dare ya. Prove me wrong." Three chimes come from Auggie's iPad and he picks it up before letting out a startle gasp.

"What?" Topanga asks her son.

"It's from Ava. She's in London. She's lost her wallet. She needs to send me her all the money I have," Auggie stands up. "Okay, you guys don't want me to trust strangers, but you've always taught me to help my friends. And Ava's my friend and I'm gonna help her no matter what." he walks out of the room.

Topanga turns to Corey. ""Prove me wrong, I dare ya. Prove me wrong! Corey grabs a pen and notebook on the table and starts writing in it. "What?"

"That is the 100th anniversary of "Prove Me Wrong, I Dare Ya. Prove Me Wrong." Corey tells her.

"It's also the 100th anniversary of "Why Did I Marry You?" She responds.

Corey grins at her. "Ooh, congratulations."

"And this is the 100 time and looked up and asked "Why is this my life?" Rose comments as she stood up with her plate.

"Speaking of your life how is your life going?" Topanga asks her daughter.

At that moment Riley choose to walk into the room wearing a blue wig with feathers in, army jacket, pink tutu with black tights and she was carrying a sword.

Rose grins at her mother. "Seeing as I just got two hundred dollars richer life is going pretty great."

* * *

"Are you psych," Madeline asks Rose as the exited their writing class. Around them various students were dressed like Jexica.

Rose chuckles. "Not really. Like I said I know the impact my sister as on others. Jexica is the most "popular" person in the school right now, but we all know she doesn't exist so why not take advantage of the fact that Jexica is unknown."

Amelia walks up to them and heads Rose her two hundred dollars. "Can we go back to Europe now? People here are weird. I mean who wants to be Riley?"

"You don't like her sister much do you?" Madeline asks her.

"I don't like her at all," Amelia responds. "And when you see they way Riley interacts with Rose versus everybody else you'll understand."

Riley choose that moment to accidentally bump into Madeline, her sword falling on Madeline's feet.

"Ow!" Madeline says. "Careful with that." she picks up the sword and head it back to Riley.

"I'm so sorry," Riley apologies I wasn't watching were I was going.

"Plus she's a little clumsy," Maya comments from behind her best friend.

"No big deal," Madeline tells them.

Riley looks up at the pretty girl in front of her. She seemed pretty cool, the way she stood spoke of confidence that Riley are self didn't posses. She kind of reminded Riley or Maya. Riley opened her mouth to say something when she noticed who Madeline was standing with. Rose and Amelia, of course the two of them would befriend the pretty girl. That's when something important hit Riley, well at least important to her, neither of the three were dressed like Jexica.

"You're not dressed like me," Riley says causing Rose to raise an eyebrow at her. "I mean Jexica. You're not dressed like Jexica."

"Why would I wanna be somebody else?" Rose asks her. "Jexica seems cool in fact she reminds me a lot of somebody," here she gave a sheepish Riley a significant look. "However I like me popular or not I wanna be whoever me turns out to be."

"Besides today's Jexica's last day alive," Amelia says.

Riley backs up from her. "What!?"

"Jexica doesn't exist. She was made by somebody scared of what others thought of her. People have short attention span she's great for now but I guarantee you tomorrow everybody is gonna forget about her."

Riley couldn't believe what Amelia just told her. There's no way that's gonna happen Jexica became popular so quickly there's no way people are just gonna forget about her like that.

"I'll see you at home Riley," Rose says snapping her out of it.

"Yeah sure," Riley says.

Rose turned back to her friends as he walked away. "I heard that there's this new cafe 2 blocks away from the school. Do you guys wanna go there for lunch? My treat I just earned 200 dollars."

Riley stood next to Maya as she watched the three of them walk away. She was the most popular girl in the school - even is only a select few knew it- and yet she still couldn't reach her twin.

* * *

"Our group created a fake facebook for actress and businesswoman Jessica Alba," Beck tells the class the next day. He stood in the front of the class with Amelia, Rose, and his cother. "Not only is she gorgeous but she's talented and smart."

"In 2008 she stated in an interview that, "I think there are ambitious girls who will do anything to be famous, and they think men in this business are used to women doing that. Contrary to how people may feel, I've never used my sexuality. That's not part of it for me. When I'm in a meeting, I want to tell you why I'm an asset, how I'm a commodity, how I can put asses in the seats, not, 'There's a chance you're going to be able to fuck me.' That's never been my deal." She sends an important message to girls all over the world."

Rose took over for her. "In 2008 after the birth of her first child and her own history of childhood sickness Jessica was inspired to create a company that provided an alternative to the common baby products with ingredients such as petrochemicals and synthetic fragrances. In 2012 she launched the Honest Company."

"In conclusion, she will be remembered in history as somebody that took life in her hands and tried to accomplish her goals. She didn't waste away in front of a computer or a phone she took action. She will be remembered as one of the most influential millennial entrepreneurs for her work in charity, movies, and business. Millennials are called lazy, yet we look up to people that have accomplished amazing things," Blaec states. "We as a group believe that it's our turn. Let's stop focusing on _Charlie bit my finger_ and focus on we can make a better tomorrow."

The class clapped as the four of them took a bow.

* * *

 **A/N 1: So updates have been taken longer lately and that's because I have been incorporating less of the script and more of my own ideas which takes longer especially when I draw a blank. So is you guys have an ideas let me know and I'll see if it fits. Don't forget to comment, review and vote.**

 **A/N 2: There will be one more OC introduced in this story making it a total of 11 OC'S. As the story goes on I may or may not add more. I hope you guys love them as much as I will. I hope you guys especially Charlotte because she will play a big role in the book after this one.**

 **A/N 3: I need Beta Readers. If you don't know what a beta reader is it's someone who reads unreleased work of literature or other writing, who gives feedback from the point of view of an average reader to the author. Basically you get to read my work before everybody else. So I usually type on google doc first so I can share a chapter before I publish it and you guys can give me options, ideas, and google docs allows you to comment so you can type a comment on the side. So they first 5 people to private message me there emails will be a beta reader. You can only be a beta reader for one book, so choose wisely. Beta reader for this story also get the cast list.**

 **A/N 4: After I wrote this whole chapter I realised that I wrote is at their first day of class for everybody when in reality it's only the first day of class for Amelia, Beck, Blaec, Rose, Eloise, Asher, and Maximo. Oh well to bad.**


	3. Queen Meets Permanent Record

"What's the rush?" Evelyn Thomson asks as she watches her stepdaughter devour her breakfast.

"Nothing," Maddie answers. "Just don't wanna be late for school."

"Since when are you so excited to go to school?" her father asked from behind his newspaper.

"Maddie has a crush," Charlotte teases.

Maddie glares at her. "Shut up."

The newspaper shuts, and their father's head jerked up. "Who is she?" Maddie continued to glare at her sister. "I asked you a question, Madeline."

Madeline hung her head in defeat. There was no way her family was gonna let this go. "Her name is Rose."

Evelyn smiled. "What is she like?"

"Amazing. We meet in creative writing class the first week, and we just clicked, she even invited us to sit with her and her friends at lunch. She's smart, kind…"

A grin lit Arthur's face as she watched how animated his daughter was. His smile disappeared a second later. "Do you know if she's interested in the same sex." he didn't wish to crush her hopes, but he had to be pragmatic. It was better to bring her back to reality now, instead of letting her get her hopes up only for her to find out this Rose wasn't interested in her the same way.

Maddie's shoulder slumps. "No, I don't know that."

"You also don't know if she is," Evelyn tells her shooting a glare at her husband.

Charlotte glances at the clock. "Well we better go we're supposed to meet Rose and couple friends at a bakery called Topanga's then head to school together." she gets off her seat taking her plate to the sink.

Maddie got up and followed her sisters' the two of them washed and dried their dishes before placing them on the dish rack.

"Bye Dad, bye Evelyn," Maddie calls out as she opens the front door.

"Yeah bye guys," Charlotte calls out following her sister out the door.

Evelyn walks out of the dining room, where she was chewing out her husband, to the front entrance and waves at the girls."Bye girls!"

* * *

At Topanga's, a group of seven were waiting for them.

"So who are these girls you want us to meet?" August asks Rose and Amelia.

"Their names are Charlotte and Madeline," Rose responds taking a sip of her latte while avoiding Maximo who was trying to steal a bite from her croissant.

"They're freshmen like us," Amelia adds. "They're stepsisters, and they seem pretty cool."

"Hey have you guys decided what clubs you're gonna join?" Eloise asks the two freshmen in their group. She wraps an arm around Imani's shoulder. "Coding club could use some more members." her and Imani gave them an angelic smile.

Asher snorts the two of them. "Subtle much."

Eloise glares at her boyfriend. "What was that?"

Asher quickly shakes his head. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." she turns her attention to Amelia and Rose. "But seriously have you guys thought about it? You're not dancing anymore, so you have a lot more free time to do other things."

"Yeah but we've only ever danced," Amelia tells her. "Like Beck and Blaec are joining the football team-"

"-Soccer," August corrects.

Amelia snorts. "Try telling them that. They've been doing it since they were kids and love it. They are currently at tryouts right now for it."

"That explains the quiet." Imani snarks.

"Anyways Rose and I didn't have any passions even when we were dancing. We did it cause it's something we're used to, it became a part of our daily life and felt weird not to, but there was no really…"

"Joy behind it." Rose finishes for her. "We don't really have any interests."

"Why don't you join the swim team?" Maximo asks her.

Asher and August snort into their respective drinks but shut up when Maximo glared at them. Rose looks at the two of them suspiciously before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Why?" she asks him.

"What do you mean by why? It's a good workout, you get the thrill of competing, and it's fun. What more can you ask for?"

"Isn't Constance on the swim team?" Asher asks.

Rose snorts. "Oh no, I'm not joining."

Max swung his arm hitting Asher in the back of the head. "Thanks, big mouth." he turns back to her Rose. He grabs her wrist and gently pulls her into his embrace, their foreheads connected. "Come on on Rosie," her eyes squint at the nickname. "we're finally in the same school together, but we hardly see each other. If you join the swimming team, we can spend a lot more time together."

That was the scene Charlotte and Maddie walked into, and Maddie felt her heart break into tiny pieces. Charlotte placed her hand on her shoulder for comfort, but Maddie just shrugged it off and placed a fake smile on her face.

" _Of course Rose is taken,"_ Maddie thinks. _"She's amazing. I should have known there's no way she's single."_

Rose places a peck on his nose before removing his arms from her. Coincidentally as she was lifting his arms, her eyes wavered to the door where she saw Charlotte and Maddie standing there.

She beamed at the two of them. "Hi, guys." The head of the other four swung to the door as Rose bounced off the chair and over to the two girls, giving them both a welcoming hug. "How are you?"

Madeline places a forced smile on her face. "We're good."

Rose -being Rose- noticed but decided against saying anything. "Are you two hungry?"

"No we're good," Charlotte says waving her hands in front of her face. "We had breakfast before we left."

Behind Rose, somebody coughed. "Aren't you gonna introduce us, Rose?" Eloise asks her.

"Yeah, of course," Rose responds. "So guys this is Madeline and Charlotte."

The two of them wave. "Hi."

"The one with the vibrant red hair is Eloise."

"Please to meet you."

"The one with the freckles is Asher, her boyfriend."

Asher holds up a hand. "Hi."

"Than you have August and Imani." Imania waves while August inclined his head at the two girls.

"You already know Amelia."

Amelia smiles. "Morning."

"And final this is Maximo, her brother, my boyfriend.."

Maximo walks up to them placing his arm around Rose. He smiles at the two girls. "Nice to meet you girls. The rest of us are sophomores so if you have any issues or questions you can come to us; we'll be happy to help."

Madeline swallows. "Thanks." _"Damn, why is he so nice? If he were a jerk I would be able to hate him comfortably,"_ she thought taking a seat on the love seat with Charlotte.

"So what were you guys doing before we came?" Charlotte asks.

"I was trying to convince Rose to join the swim team with me," Maximo responds.

"And my answer is no. One; cause I don't like Constance and the two of us on a team together will not be pretty. Two; you have an ulterior motive for me joining."

Maximo avoided her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you don't," she pats him on the back before glaring at August and Asher. "But they do."

"Why are you two so scary!?" Asher yelps. He and August were currently being glared at by both Rose and Maximo.

"Our choices are Satan and Satan," August adds.

Amelia chortles. "I suggest Satan," pointing at Rose she speaks again."Because we all know Maximo will get over it in a quick second. Rose holds it and hits you when you least expect it."

August and Asher share a look. "We were changing in the locker room, and a couple of guys were commenting on the new female freshmen. You and Amelia came up a couple times of being the cutest. Now that I think about Charlotte and Madeline's name came up a few times too." Asher blurts out.

Amelia nose scrunches up. "Eww. I don't wanna be a part of locker room discussions."

Madeline shivers. "I agree."

Rose coos at Maximo who was giving Asher an irritated glower. "Aww, you're jealous."

A flush of bright pink crept onto his face. "Am not."

"Are too. But really do you think the best way to solve this is to have me on the swim team where I will be wearing a one piece most of the time,"

Maximo settles back in the sofa shoulders slumped. "Nevermind."

"So have you guys thought about joining a club or team?" Eloise asks Charlotte and Madeline.

"I'm gonna try out for the cheerleading team," Charlotte answers. "I've been doing competitive cheerleading since I was five."

"And I'm joining the tennis team," Madeline informs them.

Rose's head perked up at that. "Tennis?"

"Yeah, I've been competing since I was seven."

Rose looks thoughtful. "Maybe I'll join too."

"Rose you've never played before," Amelia reminds her.

"What better time to learn than now."

August stands up and stretches. "We better go or else we're gonna be late for school."

The nine of them grabbed their stuff before leaving Topanga's, but not before Rose bought a cup of coffee.

"Thanks,"

"No problem Rose. Have a good day."

"I will." she turned from the counter to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Señorita Matthews, ¿puede quedarse después? Deseo hablar contigo." Ernesto Ordóñez the Honors and Spanish teacher asked his student. It had barely been a month, and yet Rose Matthews was one of his prized students. She was a gift to have in class.

"Si señor Ordóñez," Rose turned to Beck. "I'll see you in English."

"Kay, want me to take your stuff?"

She smiled. "Please and thank you."

Beck chuckles before taking her bag and textbooks from her. "I'll see you later."

Rose walked to the front of the room and stood in front of Señor Ordóñez desk.

Señor Ordóñez turned from where he was wiping the whiteboard before turning to his student. "Have you decided to join a club yet?"

"I've been a dancer all my life but I kinda wanna change directions, so I've been thinking about joining the tennis team. Is there a reason why you're asking me this?"

"Well I've been talking to Señora Feinstein-Chang she's the Spanish teacher for regular classes, and we've decided to start a tutoring program. Would you be interested?"

"Can I think about it?" Rose asks him.

"Of course you can, just give me an answer by Friday." He wrote a late pass for her and handed it to her. "I'll see you Thursday."

Taking the dismissal for what it is Rose nodded her head. "See you Thursday Señor Ordóñez."

Stepping out of the classroom Rose scurried over to her English class. She stepped into English and handed her late note to Violet Nash -the English Teacher- before quickly taking the seat between Amelia and Beck.

She leaned over to Amelia. "What page are we on?"

"Page 23," Amelia whispered. It had only been three weeks, but was known to be a strict teacher.

" since you were late can you please read the poem on page 23," Ms. Nash asks her.

"Yes ma'am," Rose responds getting up. " "The Author to Her Book." Thou ill-formed offspring of my feeble brain, Who after birth did'st by my side remain, Til snatched from thence by friends, less wise than true, Who thee abroad exposed to public view; Made thee in rags, halting, to the press to trudge, Where errors were not lessened, all may judge. At thy return my blushing was not small, My rambling brat (in print) should mother call, I cast thee by as one unfit for light, Thy visage was so irksome in my sight; Yet being mine own, at length affection would Thy blemishes amend, if so I could.

I washed thy face, but more defects I saw, And rubbing off a spot, still made a flaw. I stretched thy joints to make thee even feet, Yet still thou run'st more hobbling than is meet; In better dress to trim thee was my mind, But nought save homespun cloth in the house I find. In this array, 'mongst vulgars may'st thou roam; In critics' hands beware thou dost not come; And take thy way where yet thou are not known. If for thy Father asked, say thou had'st none; And for thy Mother, she alas is poor, Which caused her thus to send thee out of door."

nods. "Excellent, you may retake your seat. Now class what is the chief effect of the first paragraph?"

Rose sat down and looked at the clock just a few more hours until lunch. She let out a small sigh before returning her attention to the front.

On the other side of the school, Riley Matthews entered her Spanish 101 class.

"Buenos días chicas, por favor tomen asiento," Señora Feinstein-Chang told her class.

"Spanish class," Riley turned to her best friend as they both took their seat in front. "I just love this class. I wish it were in English."

"Roberta, Spanish only," Señora Feinstein-Chang reminds her.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Riley asks her teacher.

Maya shakes her head at her best friend. "She wants us to only speak in Spanish."

Riley nods in understanding before turning back to the teacher. "Today, hi ham, wearing sandals," she says in a horrible Spanish accent.

Señora Feinstein-Chang glowered at her. "Roberta."

Riley turned back to Maya. "That's my name in here!"

"Roberta, Spanish only!" Señora Feinstein-Chang reprimanded her in exasperation.

"La ayudaré, señora Feinstein-Chang," Maya tells her.

Señora Feinstein-Chang smiled at her. "Te lo agradecería, Maya."

"Why do you get to stay Maya and I have to be Roberta?" Riley asks her friend.

"Because Maya is an actual Spanish name," was the response she received.

"Well, then what's Riley?"

"A trick to make us all think you're cute."

Riley smiles. "I'm Riley."

Maya shrugs helplessly. "You did it. I wanna squish your face."

"Buenos días clase. Tengo tu primera prueba para devolverte. Maya, buen trabajo," Señora Feinstein-Chang says as she hands back the tests.

Riley looks at Maya's paper and claps. "Ooh! Wait, wait, what's that in English?"

"An A is an A wherever you go," Maya informs her.

"Yay!"

"Spanish!" Señora Feinstein-Chang says handing Riley back her test.

Riley lifts her arms. "GOOOOOAL!" she looks down at her paper. "A D? "

"Spanish."

"Ay-ay-ay," Riley responds, she lays her head in her hand.

"Tu hermana es Rosamund Matthews ¿verdad?" Señora Feinstein-Chang asks her student.

"Your sister is Rosamund Matthews, right?" Maya translates for Riley.

Riley inclines her head. "Yes."

"Spanish," she reminds. "El señor Ordóñez me dijo que es su mejor estudiante. ¿Por qué no le pides que te enseñe?"

Riley looks back at Maya again who sighed before translating. "Señor Ordóñez told me she's his top student. Why don't you ask her to tutor you?"

"Oh," Riley responds, shoulder sagging. So even when Rose wasn't in a class with her, she was gonna be compared to her. "Great."

Señora Feinstein-Chang smiles. "Spanish. Seguid así."

* * *

Amelia walked out of her bedroom into the living area where Blaec was sat head over a textbook. She settled on the couch and stretched her body out. " _Who knew high school could be so tiring?"_ she took out her cell phone and started scrolling through social media. When Blaec let out an aggravated sigh, she threw her head back so that she could see him.

"You okay?" she asks him.

"No, I'm not," he responds. "We have a biology test tomorrow, and I can't for the live of me remember anything. I've been staring at this test for over an hour."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Please."

Amelia gets up from her comfortable position on the couch and kneels beside him. "So what are you studying?"

"We have a test on chapter 1 through 4.."

Amelia grabs the textbook from him. "Have you thought that maybe you're just stressed. You skipped lunch just to study in the library. Have you even eaten yet? If not I could whip something up real quick." The two of them were the only one home. Maximo and her Dad were out house shopping, and Beck was over at the Matthews doing a Spanish project with Rose. Amelia looks up to see that Blaec's was watching her. "What?"

"You're not wearing makeup."

"And?"

"You look prettier that way."

At that she threw her head back and laughed, she calmed down when she saw that he was glaring at her. "One you should save that line for your adoring fans, and two that's not a compliment."

"Amelia I'm serious," he tells her.

"I know you are that's what makes it even funnier. But honestly stop doing it at school I have so many girls glaring at me, and we're not together."

He scooted closer to her. "We could be."

Amelia snorted and got up. "Yeah obviously you're delirious from hunger." she pats him on the head. "I'm gonna start on dinner. Dad and Maximo should be back soon anyway." She walked away from him her face flushed.

Blaec sighed in aggravation. How was he supposed to convince her to date him when she didn't even take him seriously.

"That was sad," Beck says from the door.

Blaec throughs a glare at his brother. "How long have you been there?"

"Since she knelt down beside you," he sat down beside his brother. "You know maybe you should go a different route obviously smooth talking doesn't work with Amelia."

"I don't see you getting any," he responds.

"I'm not looking for any."

Amelia's head peeks from the kitchen. "Oh Beck, you're back early. I thought you were gonna have dinner at the Matthews."

"I was, but I decided against it," he tells her. "Are they always like that?"

"You mean crazy and uncontrollable?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Over at the Matthews, the family was eating dinner with Maya of course joining them.

Maya looks between Corey and Topanga. "Hey, you gonna do that thing where you say, "How was school?", 'cause you do it every day, and you haven't done it yet today. Why is that? Why?"

"Today we learned the cursive letter D," Auggie tells them. He points at Riley who is wearing her test on her face. "There's one now. "

"What's the matter, Riley?" Corey asks her. "You're doing that thing I did every day after school. Except I also used to add a little-" Riley choose that moment to squeak. "Yeah, that's it!"

Maya fakes a laugh. " I must have been at this table a thousand times, and a thousand times you've asked, "How was school?" but you haven't done it yet today. Why is that? Why?"

"How was school?" Topanga asks giving in to Maya's demand.

Maya gets of her seat a grin on her face. "Welcome to the first ever in her life Maya Refrigerator Ceremony!" she pulls out her Spanish test which had a big fat _A_ on it.

"Maya!" Topanga exclaims.

Corey takes the test from her. "How you do dat, Maya?"

"I did it myself with my own wittle head."

"No cheaty?"

"All brainy!"

Auggie and Corey point at each other. "Yay!"

"Congratulations Maya," Rose tells her. "Now can we stop with the baby talk."

"That's a _A_!" Topanga yells snatching the test from her husband and takes a whiff of it. "That's real, baby!" she and Maya scat over to the fridge while Auggie and Corey banged on the table.

Rose looks up. "Do you see this? Again why is this my life?"

"I would never want this to change how you feel about your real children," Maya tells Topanga.

"Aww. How could it?" Topanga asks her before swiping all the achievements her children achieved off the fridge.

"That's not gonna hurt how I grow up at all." Auggie snarks and Rose reaches over to ruffle his hair.

"Wait a minute," Corey says stopping all the excitement. "I smell something else too. And it ain't good." he sniffs the air. "What smells, Super Spy?"

Auggie points at his sister. "Dun dun dun!"

Corey removes the test from his daughter's hair while Topanga braids Maya's hair. "Riley, it's only one grade," he tells her.

Riley laughs. "You know what Farkle said? Farkle said if we get one bad grade in high school it could affect me getting into a good college, but that's nutty, right?" she looked around the table but didn't get a response. "Somebody tell me that that's nutty."

"Cory, will you please straighten her out?" Topanga asks her husband. "I'm busy braiding my new daughter's hair."

"I'm sorry, Riley, but it's true. Everything that you do in high school affects what college you get into," Corey tells her.

"Hmm," Rose nods in agreement. "Just like everything you did in middle school prepared you for high school, everything in high school prepares you for college, and if you didn't do so well, that affects what colleges her gonna accept you."

"Well, can I get into college with this?" Riley says holding up her test.  
"Of course!" Corey lies.

"Columbia?"

"No. "

"Rutgers?"

"No!"

"Which college?" Riley asks,

"Ed's Learnin' Hole!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Riley he made that up," Rose tells her sister. "There's no such college community or otherwise named Ed's Learning Hole."

"I am dunzo," Riley groans.

"No, Riley, you're not dunzo," Topanga tells her. "That's just one grade on one test. And you can bring it up, but if you don't, you should know that a bad final grade on your transcript could alter your future."

"Then what are we going to do?" Riley asks her.

"Riley, you've always been a good student. You go to school; I'll talk to your teacher," Corey assures his daughter.

Rose stared at her father. "Dad I don't think that's the best idea."

Topanga nods in agreement. "Cory, do you really think you're the best person to-"

"Yes! Yes, this is the best idea! I'm the best person there is!" he yells at the two of them. "Topanga, I-I'm a teacher. She's a teacher. We're simpático!"

"That means like each other," Maya translates.

"You've changed," Riley tells her best friend.

"Riles, I live in a Spanish-speaking community. I've heard it out my window all these years. So, I picked some up."

"Not enough it seems," Rose tells her.

"What'd you mean?"

"Simpático means nice not like each other," Rose corrects, she was currently in what her friends and family like to call teacher mode. "It can also mean friendly, likable, pleasant, etc." she turns to her father. "Dad if you're trying to say that you and Señora Feinstein-Chang her similar to each other cause you're teachers the word you're looking for his 'similar,' spelled the same way as similar."

"Why can't you let me revel in this?" Maya asks her. "Yes, we all know it, Rose. You're smart; you're taking Ap and honors classes while we take the regular classes. Do you really have to shove it in our faces? Don't be a know-it-all."

"Looks like high school is improving your vocabulary," Rose snarked back. "And Maya you should be thanking me for correcting you so that you don't make that mistake again in the future. High school is only gonna get harder from here, and one little A doesn't mean much in the big picture." she stood up from her seat taking her plate. "I'm done. I'm gonna go study at the Coopers'."

"Rose you didn't finish your dinner," Topanga tells her daughter.

"I lost my appetite," was the response she got back.

"Rose…" Corey tries.

"I'll be back around 10," she tells her parents before closing the door.

Maya bites her lip as she watched Rose leave, she didn't mean for what she said to come out like that, but finally, she was the smart one, and Rose had to shot it down. Plus she sounded so condescending when speaking.

* * *

The next day Rose was waiting for Maximo to finish swim practice, she was leaning on the entrance to school pool while scrolling through her phone.

"Did you wait long?" Maximo asks as he walks up to her with his sports bag on his shoulder.

Rose shakes her head. "Not really."

As soon as he was close enough, he entwined their hand together and led her out of the room. Once out of the school he glanced over to her. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

Rose shook herself from her thoughts. "Umm?"

"I asked if you wanna get some ice cream before going home."

She gave a half-hearted shrug. "Sure."

The stopped by the nearest ice cream parlor and took a seat.

"Good Afternoon welcome to Dream Cream can I please take your order?" a waiter asks them with a smile on his face.

"Can I get a Blushing Oreo Roll?" Rose asks.

"I'll take a Potato Chip Sundae," Maximo says handing the waiter there menu.

He smiles at the two of them. "I'll be right back."

"So how was yesterday?" Rose asks her boyfriend.

"Not bad. Dad and I saw some places we really liked. We narrowed it down to five. Beck, Blaec and Amelia just have to choose which one they like best."

She pouts at him. "Tell me again why you're moving?"

He raised an eyebrow. "'Cause it's uncomfortable living in a small apartment with two huskies three teen boys, a teen girl, and an adult male that his dating." Rose continued to pout. "Think about it like this: when you wanna escape from your house, you have a reason to stay over."

Rose frowns. "I guess so."

The two of them look up as their waiter arrived with there dessert. "Here you go. Enjoy your desserts."

"So I told Dad that I didn't want to take over his company after he retires," Maximo tells her.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" she asks as she brings a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth.

"He said he already knew and that he supports me in whatever I want to do."

Her eyes sparkled as her lips curling into a smirk around the spoon. "Oh yeah?"

Affection filled his eyes before he rolled it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right."

The sparkle in her eyes dim and she put the spoon down. "Do you think I'm a know it all?"

He blinks at her in confusion. "What brought this on?"

"Just answer the question."

"No," he responds. "I don't think you're a know-it-all. I think you work hard to keep a 4.0 G.P.A. You don't have an eidetic memory, and you're not born a genius. You work hard for the knowledge you have, and if somebody calls you a know-it-all for being proud of the fact that you know things, then that's their problem, not yours. You're who you are, and I personally like who you are."

She leans across the table and pecks him on the lip, before seating back down. "Aren't you sweet."

He grinned. "I try."

* * *

"Hola Señor Ordóñez," Rose greets walking into the classroom early the next morning.

Señor Ordóñez swung his head from the blackboard where he was writing his morning lesson. "Hola señorita Matthews, estás aquí temprano. Are you here about the tutoring position?"

"Si señor," she responds playing with the straps of her bag. "I've decided to decline the offer. I have too many things on my plate. With tennis, classes, helping at my Moms bakery, and my own studies, I just don't think I can manage tutoring somebody else. I hope I haven't disappointed you."

Señor Ordóñez shakes his head. "You know señorita Matthews the sign of a good student is knowing their limit. And you are a good student."

Rose beamed. "Thank you Señor Ordóñez."

Señor Ordóñez grinned back at her. He had a feeling that Señorita Matthews, was gonna go on to do great things later in life, and he was happy to help her on that road.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to comment, review and vote. Thank you to my beta-readers.**


	4. Queen Meets High School Party I

**A/N: Original Chapter to replace Girl Meets Triangle. I got the idea from girl meets popular when Riley said Rose and Maya would likely be invited to a party before her, and in girl meets triangle there was a party over the weekend, so I had the idea that what if Rose and her friends attended that party. And since Girl Meets Triangle really as nothing to do with Rose, I decided to replace it with this.**

* * *

Rose made her way over to her locker. "What are you doing?" she asks Beck who was leaning against his locker which happened to be beside hers.

"Ethan Jones," was his response.

Rose opens her locker and places her books in them before looking at her friend. "Huh?"

He gestures over to the other side of the hall where a couple of juniors were hanging out. At the center of the group was a lean muscular guy with light brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"He's cute," Rose observes. Beck gives her a look. "Hey, just because I'm taken doesn't mean I'm blind. His definitely your type though."

"Isn't he," Beck let's out a dreamy sigh. "He's a junior but still as popular as a senior, captain of the football team, honor student, and all around good guy. Plus like you said Il suo caldo."

"Does he like guys?" Rose asks him.

"That's the problem," he tells her. "I don't know. Plus even if he did why would he be interested in me? I mean I'm a freshman, and he's a junior."

Rose raises an eyebrow. "Because you're kind, you're smart, hardworking, and let's not forget hot."

"Thanks, Rosie," he says ruffling her hair causing Rose to give him an annoyed look. "You're such a good friend. I mean what would…" Beck trials off his eyes focused on something behind Rose.

"What?" Rose asks him.

"Hey Beck," A deep voice greets from behind them. Turning around Rose saw the Ethan Jones standing beside them.

"Hey, Ethan. What's up?" Beck agrees back. If Rose hadn't been talking to him for the past few minutes, she wouldn't have known he even liked the guy.

"So I'm having a party at my house on Saturday, and I'm inviting all the guys on the team. Do you wanna come?"

"What's the occasion?"

He lifts his shoulder in a half-shrug. "It's my birthday, so I convinced my Mom to let me have a party."

"Okay," Beck nods. "Are just teammates invited?"

"Nah," Ethan inclines his head towards Rose. "You can invite friends. Everybody else is gonna anyway."

"Okay, then I'm in."

Ethan gave him a dimpled grin. "Okay, I'll see you there then."

Beck inclined his head. "Yeah, see you there."

As soon as Ethan was out of earshot, Beck turned to Rose. "You're coming with me."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him but stayed silent.

* * *

When Rose arrives home after tennis practice, she heads straight to her room to drop her things off. She was changing into more comfortable clothes - sweatpants and sweatshirt - when her phone rang.

"Hey babe," she says putting her phone on speaker.

 _"Hey,"_ Maximo's voice responds. Atlas barks. Maximo chuckles. _"Hi, boy."  
_  
Rose lays in her bed scratching Atlas's head. "How's L.A?"  
 _  
"Hot. Did you see the pictures?"_

"I did," Rose confirms. "She's adorable."

 _"She is she really is, which worries me because Amelia is going to taint her most likely and I'm going to have to worry about the guys once she realizes they exist."_

"Or girls."

 _"Or girls. But enough about my new little sister, what are you up to this weekend."_

"Well, I was invited to a party tomorrow."  
 _  
"Wait… What!"_

"Well, technical Beck got invited to the party, and then turned around and invited me since its plus ones all around. I haven't asked my parents yet, so I don't know if I'm going or not."  
 _  
"Good luck convincing your Dad."_

Rose groaned. "Pray for me."  
 _  
"I'll keep you in mind. So how was the rest of the week?"_

Rose spent a couple minutes on the phone talking to her boyfriend before her mom came into her room.

"Help me with dinner?" Topanga asks her daughter, well more like ordered.

Rose knew better than to say no. "Bye Maximo, I'll call you later. Probably before I got to bed."  
 _  
"Kay. Talk to you later."_

The phone ended, and Rose got up from the bed turning green eyes to her mother. "What are we making."

Topanga walked out of the room with Rose following. "I was thinking of trying something new?"

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asks her. "Do you remember last time you tried something new."

"It'll be fine this time," Topanga assures her. "Besides I think your father has learned his lesson."

In fact, Corey did learn his lesson so when he sat down for dinner that evening with his family and didn't recognize anything on the dinner table he just smiled.

"This looks great Topanga, Rose," he tells his wife. "I can't wait to try it."

Topanga gives Rose a smug look. "Well thank you, Corey."

Riley pokes her fork at food. "What is this?"

"Penang Beef Curry," Topanga answers. "A coworker made some for everybody at lunch, and I was inspired to make it myself."

Auggie places a piece of the beef in his mouth. "Hmm-hmm this is good." he started eating with gusto.

Assured by the youngest Riley and Corey dug in themselves.

"So how was your day?" Topanga asks her family.

Rose zoned out as Riley droned on about how wonderful her day was.

"What about you Rose?" Corey asks. "How was your day?"

Rose shrugged. "Good. I got my Biology test back, and I got a 100. Tennis practice went well; coach even said I was quickly getting better, and I got invited to a party by a junior. Can I go?"

Riley looks at her sister in surprise. "What!? Who!?"

"Ethan Jones," Rose responds.

"You mean the most popular kid in school besides the seniors? That Ethan Jones?"

Rose shrugs. "His he really that big of a deal?"

"Yes!" Riley responds. "How do you even know him?"

"I don't. He's the captain of the soccer team which Beck is a part of, I was there when he invited Beck and Beck invited me." Rose turned back to her parents ignoring the pleased look on her sister's face. "So can I go?"

Corey and Topanga share a look. "Ground rules…" Corey starts.

Rose's eyes pop open. "You mean I can go?"

Corey continues as if she didn't speak. "No alcohol, don't accept any drink from anybody, in fact, bring your own water bottle and drink. If you put down your drink, don't pick it back up. Don't let peer pressure sway you into doing anything you don't want to do. It's okay to say no. If you feel uncomfortable or unsafe call us."

A grin spread on Rose's face. "So I can go?"

Topanga smiles at her. "Yes, you can go."

Rose gets up and hugs both of her parents. "I love you I love you I love you guys so much. You guys are the best." At first, Rose didn't let herself be excited about the party because she was sure that her parents were gone say "no," but now that they had said "yes" she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Can _I_ go?" Riley pipes up.

Topanga and Corey shared another look. "Aren't you supposed to watch the premiere of Red Planet Diaries today?" Topanga asks her. "I mean you even invited Maya Smackle, Lucas, Zay and Farkle over to watch it with you."

"Yeah but I can watch the rerun later," Riley says bouncing her seat. "So can I go?"

Corey rubs his hand together. "Riley I don't think it's a good idea for you to go."

With Rose, Topanga and Corey felt that she could withstand the pressure at a high school party. But with Riley who was continually battling her insecurities and peer pressure, they didn't think it was the right time for her to go to a high school party.

Riley frowned. In ten minutes Riley's emotion had gone from upset to elate to devastation. First, she was upset that her twin had been invited to high school party than she was happy when it was revealed her twin was asked by chance, and now- what did Rose have that made her parents comfortable enough to let her go to high school party and not her.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence; nobody wanted to upset Riley more than she already was. When dinner was over Rose helped wash the dishes before heading to her room.

Once in her room, Rose decided against calling Maximo on her phone and instead got her laptop out, and video called him. While waiting for him to pick she took out her Calculus book. If she was going to a party tomorrow, she might as well get some work done today.

 _"So I heard you might be going to a party,"_ a voice that was definitely not Maximo says.

"Not might. Am," Rose tells her best friend.

 _"Wait really!?"_

"Yes really. And don't worry I'll keep an eye on Blaec for you."

Amelia scoffs. _"Why would I want you to…"_ she trails off as Rose gives her a significant look. _"Fine, I like the dude. Okay."_

"And they dude likes you back. Why are you making it so hard for him? Every time he flirts with you, you shut him down quick."

 _"Because the last time I liked a guy he had somebody he had feelings toward back in Texas. We see how Blaec his. He's a flirt. How do I know that he doesn't have somebody back in Italy?"_

"Because we didn't see anybody while we were in Italy," Rose responds. "He's not gonna keep flirting with you, Amelia. If you continue to shut him down, he's gonna move on."

 _"I'm gonna go get Maximo,"_ Amelia says walking out of the screen.

She didn't have to wait long before Maximo appeared on the screen. _"What did you do to get Amelia in such a huff?"  
_  
"I just told her some truth about her and Blaec," Rose responds. "Anyway. Mom and Dad said yes."

 _"Excited for your first high school party?"_

"I'm so excited!"

Rose and Maximo talked late into the night while she did her homework. Eventually, she finished her last assignment and headed to bed — a grin on her face.

* * *

T he next night Charlotte, Eloise, Imani, Madeline were getting ready in Rose's room.

"I can't believe we're going to high school party!" Charlotte squeals as she curls her hair. "I mean we're only freshmen."

Madeline sighs beside her. "Is it really that big a deal and do we really have to get dressed up for it?"

Charlotte turns and looks her sister up and down. "You're barely dressed up!"

Maddie looked down at herself and shrugged. "It's a high school party. I'm not gonna wear heels like the rest of you." Madeline was wearing a grey Sleeveless top with a split midi skirt and a pair of white lace up sneakers. She had put her hair in a messy top knot with loose strands framing her face. "Who knows the cops might come and we might need to run."

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" Imani asks her friend as she placed a pair of hoops in her ear.

"Miss Imani!" Eloise squeals taking in her friend. "Who you trying to impress?"

Imani spins showing off her white fitted split shirt featuring tight long sleeves, a square v-notch neckline, and a cropped construction and black faux leather bodycon skirt. She paired the outfit with white strappy heels.

"You are rocking those braids."

"Thank you, thank you. I try, I try, I try," Imani responds taking a bow. "But Eloise you look good too. Asher won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Eloise finishes up her ponytail and gives her a wink. She was wearing a black strapless floral dress featuring an off the shoulder neckline loose flared sleeves, burnout velvet floral patterning, and slightly ruffled hem and burgundy open toe heels.

"You guys are hilarious," Charlotte tells the two sophomores. She places the curling iron on Rose's vanity and stands. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirred ruffle hem strapless top and pants with white stilettos.

At that moment Rose decided to come back from the bathroom. Rose's hair was in a half-top knot, allowing a wavy of silver hair to frame her face. She was wearing grey checked cami top with matching asymmetrical hem skirt, plain black zipper, and open toe stiletto heels.

Maddie bites her lips as she looks Rose up and down. "And the winner is miss Rosamund Matthews." Rose smiled at her, and she could feel her heart flutter.

"Asher just texted me," Eloise announces. "He said that there in the uber and would wait for us outside the party."

"Okay then we should probably get going then," Imani tells them. She picks up her bag and coat ambles out of Rose's room the rest followed her.

In the living room Farkle, Isadora, Lucas, Maya, Riley, and Zay were watching Red Planet Diary, except none of them were actually focused on the show. Riley was concentrated on the party that she wasn't allowed to go to and the rest were concentrated on a pouting Riley.

Having enough Maya turned of the t.v.

"Hey I was watching that," Riley complains.

"No you weren't," Isadora tells her.

"You didn't even sing the theme song with us," Farkle tells her. "Are you okay?"

Riley huffs. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Riley we're your friends you can tell us anything," Lucas assures her.

Riley smiles at him. "Thank you, Lucas," she tells him, affection in her voice. She considered before opening her eyes again. "Well…"

At that moment Rose and her friends decided to strut into the room.

"Wow!" Zay yelps mouth wide open.

The rest looked at them in shock.

Lucas quickly shook his head and sprung out of his seat. He points at Rose. "Change!"

Rose groaned. "Don't go overprotective big brother on me right now. I have no time for it and you." she looks over at her sister. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They took Auggie out," Maya answers seeing as Riley was still in shock. "Your Dad said he didn't want to be here when you leave. Didn't understand it at first but know I do. Are you trying to give him a heart attack?"

Rose chuckles. "A little bit. Did Atlas go with them?"

"Yeah he did," Farkle tells them looking the girls over. Isadora glares at him before punching him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Well, this is a nice ego boost, but we do have to go," Charlotte reminds her.

Saying bye to the others, the five girls exited the apartment.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier over at Asher's place, the guys were getting ready.

"So why are we going to this party again?" Asher asks the guys.

August places an arm around his shoulder. "Stop complaining. You're just mad that you can't spend your Friday night playing games. He pats him on the chest. "Think about it like this. Eloise in a tight dress and some heels."

"As much as I like thinking about that. I'm not happy that your thinking about that."

Blaec chuckles at the two of them, before looking at his brother. "You ready Beck. We're just waiting for you."

Beck adjust a watch strap. "Yeah I'm good, let's go."

"Calm down bro,; we'rejust taking him out today. Once we find out if he's gay or not, then you can get nervous."

"You're brother's right," August tells him. "You have no reason to be nervous, you don't even know if he's interested in guys."

"Besides, I'm sure you have more game than Blaec with Amelia," Asher teases avoiding the swat of the older twin.

"Maybe I should just give up on Amelia it's obvious she's not interested in me," Blaec states.

Asher sighs. "Amelia's gonna kill me for telling you this but she likes you. No, she didn't tell me, but I've known Amelia for years I know when she likes somebody."

Blaec grins before frowning. "Then why does she shut down all my advances."

"Maybe because you flirt with every girl you see," Beck tells his brother. "And I know it's just to make her jealousy, but Amelia sees that."

"Plus the last time she liked somebody she was burned," August adds. "You flirting with other girls does not help. Like at all."

"Than what do I do?" Blaec asks them.

"Well behave at this party," Asher tells him smacking him in the chest. "Rose is gonna be watching you, and she's going to tell Amelia everything that happens. So if you don't wanna fuck this up…"

"Yeah, I got it. No flirting with random girls."

August ruffles his hair. "Atta boy."

"I'm gonna get the uber, and then we can go," Blaec tells the guys.

"I'll call Eloise and tell her," Asher states. "God knows she'll probably take them forever if we don't tell them to hurry it up."

The boys chilled in Asher's room before leaving when they were told the Uber had arrived.

It was time for them to make a mark in High School. This was a party one none of them will never forget.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote. The next chapter we will actually be diving into the party. I'm excited.**

 **Ethan Jones if Portrayed by Leo Howard.**


	5. Queen Meets High School Party II

When the girls arrived at Ethan's house, they could already tell that the party was at full force. There were cars parked up and down the street, people sitting on the front step with red cups in their hands. You could hear loud music and the sound of people laughing from the house.

"Oh my God," Charlotte whispers as the stepped out of the uber, she fingers her necklace. "This is gonna be crazy isn't it?"

Maddie places her arms over Charlotte's shoulder. "Coming on sissy. Weren't you the one excited to come? Don't tell me you're chickening out."

Char pushes her off. "Of course I'm not." she marches towards the house. The rest of the girls watched her with amusement only to go blank when she turned back to them. "Are you guys coming or what?"

The four girls shared looks of amusement before following her to the front porch.

"There you guys are," Asher says once he caught sight of them. He bounded over to them and gave Eloise a kiss. "Hey."

She smiles up at him. "Hey."

"Can you two stop making me queasy?" August asks the couple. "I mean we have a party to get to."

Rose looks over to Beck. "So how do you wanna do this? We're here for you."

He smiles at her. "I thank you for that, but I need to do this myself. You guys enjoy the party."

Balec pats his brother on the shoulder. "Okay, but if anything goes wrong come and find us."

"I will."

They fan out, each of them finding something interesting to do at the party.

* * *

After separating from the group, Beck went in search of Ethan. After dodging drunk classmates, walking in on a couple, he found Ethan secluded in the kitchen.

"Hey," he greets walking over to the older boy.

"Hey," Ethan greets back with a smile. "The party started over an hour ago. I didn't think you were coming."

Becks eyebrows rose, he didn't think that Ethan would have noticed if he was here or not. He rubs the back of his neck. "It took longer to get ready and meet up with everybody that I thought it was gonna. Why are you in here by yourself? It's your birthday shouldn't you be out there partying with everybody else?"

Ethan shrugs. "It really isn't my scene."

Becks eyebrows squished together. "Than why are you throwing a birthday party?"

Ethan didn't answer; he ran his hands through his hair. "Do you want a drink?"

He asks instead.

Beck shrugs and allowed him to change the subject. "Water."

Ethan raises an eyebrow. "Fourteen and not wanting to drink?"

Becks pauses before responding. "My family owns a vineyard I've been drinking since I was twelve."

"Really?"

"Just a little and around family and usually during special occasions. It's not like my parents are allowing me to get raging drunk. Only ever a glass and always with a meal."

"That's pretty cool of them," Ethan tells him walking over to grab a cup, pouring some water in it he passed it over to Beck. Before pouring himself a drink.

Beck smiled softly. "They're pretty cool. I mean they're allowing Beck and I to attend high school in America."

"I would love that," Ethan says. "To get away for awhile."

"Is that why you're not out there right now? You wanna get away?"

"You know I'm kind of jealous of you and your friends."

Beck chokes on his water, red filled his face when he felt Ethan rubbing his back. "What do you mean by you're jealous of us?"

"You guys are popular..."

"We are not popular," Beck denies.

Ethan shakes his head. "Yeah, you are. You guys might not have noticed, but people stop and take notice of the eleven you; five sophomores and six freshmen that walk around the school like they own it."

Becks shakes his head. "No, we don't."

"Yeah, you do. No other freshman or sophomore walk around the school with such confidence. Usually the move out of the way for us juniors and the seniors. You guys don't. It's only October, and everybody already knows who you guys are."

Beck places the back of his hand and on Ethan's forehead. "Okay your temperature feels normal." he removes his hand. "The only other option is that you're delusional."

"I'm not delusional. You just don't see it. August, Asher, Eloise, Maximo, and Imani already made a name for themselves last year and then you six come in. Charlotte is already guaranteed to be a cheerleading captain by her junior year, she's just that good. Maddie is an ace on the tennis team and already made varsity. You and your brother made varsity onto the soccer team. And don't get me started on Rose Matthews. She's..."

Beck smiles softly to himself. "She's amazing right?"

"Not as amazing as you are."

"What?"

Ethan looks away. "Don't think I don't notice how hardworking you are on the team and how dedicated you are. That inspires me to do better too."

Beck grins at him. "Thanks."

"Anyway... as I was saying, I'm jealous of the fact that you guys aren't crumbling under pressure to be perfect."

"I guess we didn't notice because we don't see it that way," Beck shrugs. "We're us. It's not anything extraordinary to us. A lot of the times we just go with the flow."

"Hmm. Going with the flow uh," he finished his drink before slamming it on the table. Turning to Beck, he grabbed the younger boys head and leaned closer to him.

Beck's eyes widened as their lips met, his cup of water falling to the ground.

* * *

When the group separated Maddie, and Rose walked over to a couple of the older girls in the tennis club. While Rose was talking to the captain and some of the senior members a junior pulled Maddie aside.

"So have you made a move yet," Leah Davis asks her. Maddie gave her a look. "Come on everybody on the team knows that you have a crush on Rose."

Maddie's eyes widen. "What!?" she quieted down when people- including Rose- looked over at her. "What?"

Leah waves her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it; Rose still hasn't figured it out yet."

Maddie let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, and no I haven't made a move yet and had no plans to make a move. She has a boyfriend."

"And?"

"And? There is no, and just like there will be no me and Rose. I don't even know if she likes girls."

"She doesn't have to like girls she just has to like you," Leah tells her. "Besides what does Maximo have that you don't. He's a boy; you're a girl. You'll know how to make her happier in ways he never will."

"I don't know. It's not right."

Behind Maddie, most of Leah's friends were giggling. It was fun watching Leah mess with the little freshman's' head.

She holds out a red cup. "Here take some of this."

Maddie narrows her yes. "What is it?"

Leah shrugs. "Just some liquid courage."

"No thank you," Maddie pushes the hand away. "Not interested."

"Oh come on you're in high school now. A little alcohol won't do anything to you."

She bites her lips before taking the cup from Leah. She did promise herself to let loose a bit. She downed the cup and downed the next two cups she was offered to.

"Now all you have to do is go over there and give Rose a big old smooch."

Maddie nods. "Right." she wobbled over to Rose and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Maddie..." Rose took a closer look at her. "Are you okay?"

Maddie didn't answer; instead, she slammed her lips on Rose's. Rose eyes widen, and mouth opened slightly allowing Maddie to slip her tongue in. She pulled back a couple seconds later when she received no response.

Seeing the shocked look in Rose's eyes and hearing the laughter from Leah, sobered Maddie up right away. She ran not glancing back.

Finding her sister, who was talking to some cheerleaders, she grabbed her and pulled her away.

"We have to go now," she tells her.

"What do you mean we have to go now?" Charlotte asks. "I'm having a good time... why are you crying?"

Maddie touched her face and felt the tears, she hadn't even noticed that she was crying. "Can we just go?"

Seeing that she was in such distress, Charlotte said bye to the cheerleaders that she was talking to before calling an uber for her sister and herself.

* * *

"You're doing pretty good," August compliments Blaec. "There's a lot of pretty girls here, and you haven't flirted with one."

"Unlike you who has flirted with every boy and girl that has passed us," Blaec comments.

"Unlike you, I'm not pining over a girl so I can flirt if I want to."

"Lucky you," Blaec says taking a sip from his soda.

August places his arms around his shoulder. "Oh come on. Amelia is a catch, and you'll get her. Why do you like her anyway?"

He grinned to himself. "It was when I met her in Texas early this year, I saw her at the bar, and I was instantly wanted to get to know her. I asked her to dance she said "yes," and it was the most fun I had all night. She's funny, smart, sarcastic, bold, beautiful..."

"Okay I got it," August tells him. "She's your type."

"She's more than my type. My Padre always told me: Aim for best. In my eyes, Amelia is the best."

August grins cheekily at him. "That's so sweet I thought I was gonna barf."

"You're such an asshole."

"I try."

Besides him, a bulky senior whistled. "Look at that, two hot girls making out."

Turning their attention to the left, they're eyes widen and mouth slack open when they saw Maddie kiss Rose before backing up and running away. She didn't even notice them calling for her. Which was a good thing because it meant that she didn't hear what the senior boy said. The watched as she and Charlotte left.

"Hey, girl don't worry about it if you want something to eat you can swallow my dick."

Blaec saw red. "Excuse me. What did you assholes just say?"

One of the guys turned to him. "What did you call us pipsqueak?"

"He called you assholes," August responds standing next to Blaec, his stomach was churning with hot fury.

"You pipsqueaks wanna get a beatdown?" the other guys asks. He nudges his friend. "They're probably jealous that we didn't offer them a chance to suck our dicks."

His friend laughs. "You're right. They look like a couple of sissy boys to me."

Blaec's anger reached a boiling point, he threw a punch, striking the closest guys.

* * *

Rose sat outside on the porch with Blaec and August. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Maddie kissed her both she focused on the task at hand.

"I can't believe you got in a fight," she tells them placing an ice bag on August's forehead. "The two of you are better than that."

"Not when a couple of assholes decided to make a derogatory comment towards a friend," August responds.

"Le persone ignoranti hanno bisogno di essere abbattute," Blaec mutters.

"Umm I know you're upset, but I don't understand a thing you just said," Rose tells him.

"Ignorant people need a beat down," he translates.

"Yeah well next time maybe choose not to fight a couple of seniors so that you don't get beat down more than they do," Rose responds.

Asher, Eloise, and Beck walk out of the house.

"Hey so we looked everywhere, and we can't find Maddie or Char," Eloise tells them.

"I saw them leaving right before the fight happens," August tells them giving Rose a significant look, she avoids looking at him while Asher glares at him before smacking him on the back of the head. "Ouch." he rubs his head while glaring at Asher.

"Okay well I think it's time that we all leave now," Becks says. "Before something else happens."

Rose called a uber for Beck, Blaec and her while the Eloise called a Uber for Asher, Imani and herself.

When she arrived home, her mother and father were sat on the living room watching t.v.

"So how was your first high school party?" Topanga asks her daughter. Corey was too busy glaring at the outfit she was wearing. It showed to much skin in his opinion.

"High school parties her overrated," she tells them before dragging her body to her room. All she wanted to do right now is sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon Rose was on facetime with Maximo.

 _"So how was the party?"_ Maximo asks her.

"Maddie kissed me," Rose blurts out.

Maximo chokes on his spit. _"What!? Like full on lip-lock."_

Rose nods. "She even slipped tongue in there."

 _"She what!?"_

"Yeah, I know."

 _"So how do you feel about it?"_

"How do I feel? How do you feel?"

 _"Does she kiss better than me?"_

She scoffs. "Of course not."

 _"Than I honestly don't care."_

"You're not mad at me?"

 _"Rose I trust you, and I'm secure in our relationship. The person that I'm mad at is Madeline, not you."_

"Don't be mad at her. She was drunk."

Maximo scowled. _"Not an excuse. If she were a guy, I would beat her ass."_

"She feels bad. After she kissed me, she left with Charlotte and hasn't picked up any of my phone calls."

 _"Good."_

"Maximo," she pleads with him. "Think about it from her side. She likes her friend who's in a relationship and has to watch her flirt and kiss her boyfriend all the time. Tell me if it wasn't you, you wouldn't have done the same thing."

Maximo groans. _"I hate when you have a point."_

She raises an eyebrow at him. "So you won't give her hell over this?"

He sighs again. _"Fine. I'll let this go."_

Rose grins at him. "Thank you."

* * *

Beck was nervous for soccer practice that Monday morning. He hadn't seen or talked to Ethan all weekend. All throughout practice, he tried to catch his eyes, but Ethan did his best to avoid him. So when Ethan asked him to stay after practice, he was shocked.

"What's up?" Beck asks him as the sat on the bleacher together.

"That kiss never happened," Ethan tells him. "I was drunk and had no idea what was going on."

Beck scoffs. "You were so drunk you didn't know what you were doing, but you remember kissing me."

"Look I'm... I'm not gay. I've never kissed a guy before... I'm just not into that type of thing. What happened at my party was a mistake. I'm sorry..."

Beck holds his hand up. "No I get it." he rises from the locker and starts walking back to the locker only for Ethan to place a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you get?" Ethan asks him.

Beck shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." It was obvious to him that as much as Ethan didn't like the pressure of his popularity, he also wasn't willing to do anything to change it. "As long as this won't affect my placement on the team then we're good."

"I'm not that type of person."

"Good," Beck removes Ethan's hand from his shoulder. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"I guess you will."

Beck turns around and makes his way to the locker room.

* * *

"Hey, where's your sister?" Rose asks Charlotte. "She's been avoiding my phone call, hasn't replied to any of text messages and avoided eye contact with me throughout creative writing class."

"Why are you going through all this trouble to tell her you don't want to be friends anymore?" Charlotte asks voice cold.

Rose raises an eyebrow. "Why would you think I don't want to be friends with her anymore."

"That's what Maddie thinks," Char reveals. "She cried all Sunday thinking that she was gonna lose two good friends."

Rose groans. "I need to find her." she turned from Charlotte so she could continue her search for Maddie when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asks shaking her shoulder.

Rose's head shook back and forth. "I will be if you let me go."

"Sorry about that," Lucas tells her, letting her go.

Rose holds on to Charlotte for balance. "I'm good. Now, why do you guys think that something happened to me?"

"Did you go into the bathroom?" Charlotte aks them.

"Bathroom?" Rose asks while Lucas and Farkle nodded there head.

"The bathroom has become the aftermath zone for the party on Saturday," Charlotte explains to her.

Rose winces. "Thanks for letting me know. I'm not going in there anytime soon."

"So I guess nothing happened to you guy s during the party," Farkle states.

"Yeah, noth..." she trails off as she caught sight of Maddie. "I have to go I'll talk to you later." she bolted after Maddie. "Maddie! Hey Maddie!"

Maddie looked back her eyes widening when she caught sight of Rose. She turns back around and quickens her steps.

Rose groans before chasing after her. She chased Maddie into a secluded hallway, the only way out was through Rose.

Rose bends and places her hands on her knee. "You know you just made me chase you through the school right." she looks up to see Maddie was still facing away from her. "Maddie looks at me." she refused. "Maddie we need to talk, and I refuse to talk to you without eye contact."

"There's nothing we need to talk about. I get it you don't want to be friends anymore, I wouldn't either. It was insulting and inconsiderate of me to just invade your personal space without your permission. I basically assaulted you." Maddie was crying by now.

Rose walks over and hugs her. "I'm not mad at you Maddie, and we're still friends."

Maddie's head pops up. "You're not!? You looked so angry when I kissed you."

"I'm not. I wasn't angry I was befuddled. Maddie, I didn't even know you were into girls."

Maddie chuckles into Rose's shoulder. "Yeah, I am. So you're really not mad."

"I'm really not mad. So... you like me?"

She blushes before moving out of Rose's arm. "I do."

"Is it hard for you to see Maximo and me together?"

Maddie gazes at Rose before sighing. "No. What makes it hard is when you say something like that."

Rose tilts her head. "What?"

"You're more worried about my comfort around you and Maximo than the fact that I kissed you knowing that you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that I actually like and get along with. Someone that I think is completely perfect for you and I have now broken his trust."

"You know he's not mad at you right?"

Maddie's eyes widen. "You told him." In return, Rose gives her a significant look. "Of course you told him. What is wrong with you two, you should hate me."

"Well we don't," Rose tells her. "It's not an excuse, but you were drunk."

"Which was stupid of me."

"Really stupid. But Maddie you're one of the kindest, down to earth person I know. Of course, I still want to be friends with you. We just need to set some boundaries."

Maddie nods. "Of course."

"Number one: Don't ever kiss me again."

Maddie chuckles. "Kay."

"And number two: Let me set you up with somebody."

"What!?"

She puts her arms through her elbow. "I obviously know your type; so I can help."

"You think so?" Maddie asks as the cruise through the hallway.

"I know so."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, Sorry it took so long and for the vulgar words. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote.


	6. Queen Meets True Feelings

The door to the Ish-Shalom's apartment swings open and Amelia was tackled to the floor.

"I missed you!"

Amelia laughs as she hugged Rose back. "I was only gone for a few days."

"A few days too long," Rose responds. "Like honestly I don't know how I survived that summer without you."

"You didn't," she reminds her. "You spent most of that summer hiding in your room."

"True," Rose got off of Amelia and held out her hand to help her up.

"Do I get the same welcome?" Maximo asks from behind Amelia.

Rose passed Amelia with speed and tossed her arms around her boyfriend.

He lifts her chin and places a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey."

"Hey."

He retching sound came from behind them, and the two of them turned to see Amelia holding her stomach with her head to the floor.

Maximo rolled his eyes at his sister and removed Rose's arm from around him. "Okay Amelia we get it." he picked up their bag from the couch and tossed one to his sister. "We should go now we don't want to be late."

"Bye Dad!" Amelia yells.

Eliot walks into the living area. "Are you two sure you wanna go to school today?" he asks his kids. "We came back late last night."

Maximo yawned. "We already missed over a weeks worth of school and have a lot to catch up to. MIssing another day is not gonna help even if we are tired."

Eliot nods. "Rose take care of them for me."

Rose smiles softly at him. "I will."

Maximo took Rose's hand as he leads her and his sister out of the apartment. The three of them cruise through the hallway until they reached the elevator, once in the elevator Maximo spoke.

"Ask your questions, Rose."

"I have no question."

Amelia chuckled at her best friend. "Yeah, you do."

Rose huffs. "Fine. How did everything really go?"

"The came to an agreement," Amelia states. "Dad won. He as full custody of us and once Stella is..."

"Stella?"

"Yeah, Estella Georgina Ish-Shalom."

"That's such a pretty name," Rose coos.

"Isn't it!"

Maximo coughs. "Stay on point girls."

"Oh yeah sorry. Anyway once Stella is six months old she's gonna come and stay with us. They signed a prenup so Mom can't touch any of Dad's money from before they were married, but she got twenty-seven percent of everything since they've been married and Dad gave her the L.A house."

"I thought your Mom would have fought harder for more."

The elevator came to a graunching halt, and the door opened.

"She can't," Maximo tells her. "They signed a prenup."

"Which is why I'm shocked. I mean you're Mom was a lawyer, you would think she would've read the fine prints."

The wind roared as the stepped outside, Amelia brought her coat closer to herself. The three of them walked a short distance before reaching the subway.

Amelia skipped down the subway stairs. "One thing I did not miss about New York is the cold. And Mom didn't think she and Dad would get a divorce. The prenup was our grandparents' idea, and they wrote it up, it was their condition for the two of them to get married. I don't think they thought Mom and Dad were gonna last and wanted to make sure he was good when their marriage final crumbled. Even from Heaven there watching over him."

Rose halted in her steps and stared at her best friend. "Why do you sound so... um... cheery over the fact that your parents' marriage is over."

"Because therapy works and I've come to realize it's her problem and not mine. My life is great. I have good friends, an amazing brother, and father. I'm good. "

Maximo wraps an arm around her shoulder and brings her close. "That's good."

Rose smiled at the siblings; she was still curious though. "So everything is settled?"

Maximo sighs, navigating them through the crowd so that they were in front of the crowd. "One thing; she wants to keep his last name."

"Why!?"

He shrugs. "She said after 16 years of marriage that it belongs to her as much as it belongs to him."

"What is she gonna do if your Dad gets remarried?"

"She said the only time she's gonna change her name is if she gets remarried."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Your Mom annoys me."

"She annoys me too," Maximo tells her.

The sound of wheels turning over the tracks could be heard in the distance. The railway light turned to red to alert the people of the approaching train, and those standing at the edge took a step back. The train came to a smooth stop at the station, seconds later the doors opened, and the three of them rushed in. The great thing about being in front of the crowd was that you're able to find seats.

Amelia slumped into the seat and turned to face her friend. "So has Charlotte asked yet?"

Rose giggled in response. She laid her head on Maximo's shoulder; it fit perfectly in the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

"Rose, you need to put that girl out of misery."'

"But she's so cute. She keeps staring at my Dexcom and you know she wants to ask about it, but she doesn't want to offend me, so she doesn't ask. She bites her lips, opens her mouth to ask, and then changes her mind and asks me something different."

Amelia points her finger at her. "You do the same thing!"

"And you always say I'm adorable when I do it! Now that I see it on somebody else..."

Maximo leaned his head back, feeling the cold glass of the window press into his back. He relaxed as he listens to the two girls talks, listening to the constant chatter of his sister and girlfriend was home unlike the constant tension that was felt while he was in L.A.

* * *

"Morning Rose," Madeline yawns taking her seat beside her friend. As much as she loved creative writing, she hated the fact that it was early in the day. She wasn't motivated to speak let alone write.

Rose smiles at the "Morning Maddie." she unzipped her bag and took out her notebook.

A bright-eyed woman stepped into the classroom, greeting each of her students with a warm, excited smile.

"Good morning class," she greets placing her briefcase on the desk.

"Morning Mrs. Plotina," the class greets back.

"I have your midterm paper back and enjoyed reading about all the road-trips you all would like to go on., I hope you did get to go on them. I'll pass them back at the end of class. Before I start class, I want to talk to you about your final paper. You will choose five people in your life and write about how they have impacted you negatively or positively. It should be between 10 and 20 pages not more not less. Along with your midterm papers, I will be heading you the rubric for the final paper. Instead of the two weeks you had for the midterms you have seven weeks for your final paper, so there is no excuse as to why your paper is not up to standard. Any question?"

Rose raises her hand. "Would there be a rough draft due like with the midterm."

Mrs. Plotina nodded. "Good question Rose. It's not required but what I would expect from you all as 'good students' is to send me a rough draft. Those that don't will probably not have a good of an essay as a student than those. Any more question?" There were none. "Moving on to the lesson." She took out a stack of paper and was about to pass it out when the fire alarm went off.

Mrs. Plotina places her notes down. "Okay, class..."

The Pa system turns on. "Hello, students. Sorry about that. A little glitch in the system. False alarm, our mistake. Back to work."

Mrs. Plotina sighs as her students sat back down, she picks the papers back up. "Okay back to the class, today we..."

"Who are you gonna write about ?" Maddie asks Rose as they stepped out of the classroom.

"My Mom, Dad, Auggie, Amelia, and my therapist. It's..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Maddie waves her hand. "You have a therapist?"

"Doesn't everybody?'

"No. Not everybody has a therapist."

"Well, I highly recommend everybody get one. Even those with a "perfect" life need one."

"You're an interesting person Rose," Rose smirks in response. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Kay. See you later."

They two of them separate Maddie going east while Rose went south. Maddie was switching textbooks when she caught sight of a familiar head of blond. Clutching her books tightly to herself she closed her locker and walked over to the blonde.

"Maximo!" she calls gaining his attention.

Maximo looks up from his phone and frowns when he caught sight of Madeline.

"What do you need? "

Her hair covered her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry."

He let out a sigh. "Didn't Rose tell you that I'm not mad at you."

"She did, but I know Rose; she convinced you to let it go. You deserve an apology from me- I broke your trust in me."

Maximo walks forward and pats her on the shoulder. "You're forgiven... just don't do it again."

"I promise I won't."

"Then we're good."

She smiles at him. "Thank you."

* * *

Rose unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped in. "Hi Mom," she greets, heading into her room.

Topanga lifts her head from her laptop. "Welcome home..." she watches as her daughter rushed into her room.

Arriving in her room, Rose placed her bag on the floor, gave Atlas a scratch on her head and grabbed her laptop.

"Come on boy," she speaks leading Atlas out of her room. "I'm going to Amelia's, and I'm taking Atlas with me," she said returning to the living room. Her and was on the knob when she was stopped.

"Hold on!" Topanga stops her. "You have been at Amelia's every day of the week. What are you doing there?"

Rose pats her laptop. "Homework."

"Why can't you do homework here? At home."

She gave her Mom a blank stare. "Not possible. This apartment is way too chaotic; something is always popping up. If I want to get work done in this apartment, I have to wait until everybody is asleep."

"You use to like that. You said it was 'never boring.'"

She pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ear, choosing her next words carefully. "I still like that. But it's every day, and it's so dramatic. I'm taking AP and honor classes; I can't deal with the dramatics along with the stress of school. I don't want to be mean or sound rude, but I don't have time for it."

With an odd twinge of disappointment Topanga nods. "I see. I would like it if you would spend some more time at home though. It feels like you're never here, I would like to spend more time with you. Maybe we can pick a day to spend time together just you and me. We could go for brunch on Saturday. How those that sound?"

Rose smiles. "I would like that."

Topanga smiles back. "It's a plan then. I'll set it up."

"Okay," Rose looked down at Atlas who was patiently waiting for them to finish talking and pats his head. "Come on boy, let's go see your siblings." she opens the door. "Bye Mom."

"Bye," Topanga responds turning back to her laptop. "Now where can we go to brunch that Rose would like?"

When Rose opened the door to the Ish-Shalom apartment, Atlas instantly ran to greet his brother and sister. Barking could be heard has the three of them played around with each other.

"Hey," Beck greets from is spot sprawled on the couch. "What's up with the grin on your face?"

Rose shrugs, she didn't know why she was grinning so much. "I have no idea." she waves her hand in the air. "Anyways it's doesn't matter. I have a 10 to 20 page essay that I want to finish this week."

Blaec raises an eyebrow at her from where he sat on the floor, biology book in hand. "I thought you said it wasn't due for another seven weeks.

Rose raises an eyebrow at him, shocking becks feet of the couch and taking a seat. "And?"

He scoffs. "Now you're just being an overachiever." he smiled at her letting her know there was no heat to his words.

"Have you meets Rose?" Amelia asks prodding him with her foot.

Rose stuck her tongue out at them. She didn't know why her friends loved to tease her so much.

* * *

Rose scowls. "What is that commotion?" swinging her feet out of the bed she stood up. She looks back at Maximo who was sprawled on her bed. "Wanna come?"

He shrugs and sits bolt right. "Let's see what's going on in Riley town today?" Rose chuckles, he walks over to her and places his arm around her shoulder. "Come on," he leads her out of the room and into the living room. Corey, Katy, and Topanga were sitting on the couch watching Riley fuss.

"What's going on in here?" Rose asks the gathered people.

"Maya's missing," Corey tells her. "She hasn't been seen since History class, and it's almost ten now."

"Where is she?" Riley paces. "It's my fault. I'm not there to stop her."

"It's not your fault. You're her best friend." Katy assures the distressed girl.

Riley turns to her parents and Katy. "I only wanted her to find herself. Not for her to explode."

"We don't know that she exploded," Topanga tells her. " We don't know what she did."

There's a knock on the door and Topanga stands up to open the door.

"You can't be with her all the time, Riley. The job of being somebody's best friend is to make sure that even when you're not with them, - you're still there," Corey tells his daughter.

Topanga opens the door, and everybody pauses at the sight of Officer James with Maya.

Corey turns back to look at Riley. "You have failed."

Rose and Maximo sat at the dining table to watch the show.

"Baby girl, what did you do?" Katy asks carefully.

"New York code 145," Officer James says, walking into the room with Maya.

Topanga's eyes widen, she stares at Maya. "Vandalism?"

Corey and Katy gape at the young blonde. "What!?"

Riley shakes her head. "Maya." she couldn't believe this happened, it was all her fault.

Maya glares at her. "You. You did this," she turns to Officer James. "Put me in jail for the rest of my life and don't allow visitors or else she'll come and bring me a stupid lemon meringue pie!"

Riley places her hand on her heart. "It's for you and all your jailbird friends."

"You're the girl whose head she put back on," Officer James says.

Riley blinks at him profusely. "What?"

Maya turns to Officer James again. "She's my best friend, and she ruined me!"

"Well, she's my best friend, and I love her," Riley tells Officer James.

Lucas and Farkle enter the apartment. "We couldn't find her," Lucas says only to stop when he saw Maya and Officer James.

"Looks like somebody found her," Farkle says.

"Maya, what did you do?" Lucas asks her.

"She did a number on a public park," Officer James explains. "A park on my beat. My park," he turns to Maya. "I watch that park every day."

"I'm sorry," Maya tells him.

"You all care about this girl?" Officer James asks everybody.

"We do," Corey tells him, nodding his head solemnly.

"Well, we're gonna take a little field trip. I'm gonna show you all just what this girl did to my park. Let's go," Officer James orders.

"Have fun," Rose waves, getting off the chair.

"You're not coming?" Farkle asks her.

Rose stares at Maya, taking notice of her hard stare she was being given before shaking her head."No." she knew when she wasn't wanted.

Topanga grabs her coat. "We'll be back soon," she tells her oldest. "Take care of Auggie."

Rose nods. "Of course."

After the had left Rose locked the door and turned back to Maximo. "And Mom asked me yesterday why I don't do my homework here. Can you believe it?"

Maximo chuckles. "Next time she asks you, you know have a great response."

She rolls her eyes. "It's not like I didn't before."

Maximo nods. "That's true." he holds his hand out for her. "Now can we return to what we were doing before," he winks at her. "I haven't finished showing you how much I missed you."

Rose giggles, she walks the short distance into his arm. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss on his chin. Maximo smiles down at her and smiles she smiles back at him.

She really did miss this.

* * *

"It's so cold," Rose grumbles as she and her Mom walked into the restaurant. It was Saturday morning and like the two of the agreed on the were heading to brunch.

"Hi Welcome to the Crystal View," the hostess greets them. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's under Topanga Matthews," Topanga responds.

"Yep here you are; please follow me," she leads them to a table by the window. Once seated she nodded at the two of them. "Your waitress will be with you soon."

Taking off her coat Rose placed at the back of her chair and looked around. The outside of the looked like a warehouse; she was so sure it wasn't a restaurant, so she was a little shock by how chic the inside looked. She especially loved how opened it was.

"This place is nice," she tells her mother, picking up the menu.

"I thought you would like it here. You know it's an all-female staff."

Proven her point a waitress walked over to their table. "I I'll be your waiter for today. Can I start you with your drink?"

"I'll have a Bellini," Topanga answers promptly having already looked up the menu online.

Rose pursues the drinks before choosing. "I'll have a sparkling grapefruit punch."

The waitress nods, writing this all down. "I'll be back soon with your drinks and to take your order."

The two of them made small talk with each other until the waitress came back with their drinks.

"What can I get the two of you?" she asks them.

"I'll have a Steak and Eggs with homestyle biscuit, and she'll have Chicken and waffle with roasted potato," Topanga tells the younger girl who was quick to write it back down.

"I'll be back with your order soon," the waitress tells them walking off.

The chatted about small things before Rose asks the question that had been bothering her all week. "So why did you want to go out for brunch?"

"I just feel like I'm missing out on a big part of your life, and when you were younger, I was involved in every part of your life."

Rose crosses her arm. "Mom when I was younger you dictated my life. I couldn't do anything without you worrying, and that worrying over me lessen the activities that you allowed me to do. I'm sure if it weren't for Dad you would have wrapped me in a bubble and locked me in my room."

"One; you and Riley were sick often when you were younger. Two; you were diagnosed with type one diabetes, and three I was pregnant with Auggie."

Rose uncrossed her arms. "All very valid points."

The waitress arrives with there order, and the two of them dug in.

"So what is up with you and Maya lately?" Topanga asks after taking a sip of her drink.

Rose shrugs carelessly. "She doesn't like me."

"I realize that but it doesn't make sense, you two are such good friends."

"Were Mom were, and she was always really Riley's friend. I think she tolerated me and after a while, that led to us getting along."

"You're not bothered by that. A friendship ending is hard."

"Mom I'm not you and Riley, somebody not liking me doesn't mean anything to me."

"Yeah but this is a friend that now doesn't like you, not a random stranger. That hurts Rose." Rose shrugs again, causing Topanga to sigh. "I wish you would talk to me more about your feeling."

Rose winced. She had talked to her therapist about her habit of keeping her feelings from her parents, and she was working on it, but it was hard. She might as well start now.

"Actually I talked to my therapist..." Topanga scowls. "You hate the fact that I have a therapist?"

"I hate the fact that you don't feel like you can come talk to your Dad and me about this things."

Rose plays with her food. "We actually talked about where that stemmed from. I don't know when it started, but I think it was when we had come to terms with the fact I have diabetes and our family had come to a routine, and you weren't has worried about everything anymore. You turned your attention to Auggie while Dad turned his attention to Riley and it kind of left me in the lurch to figure things out myself."

"Rose..."

"Let me finish; this is hard enough for me to admit. I know it's not all your fault because I didn't speak up, but it still hurt, and I feel like you two should have noticed that I needed you too. Not just for my health issue but for small things. They may not be big life-altering decision like Riley seems to have, but the mattered to me. "

Topanga smiles sadly. "I'm so sorry that we made you feel like that. Rose, you started doing everything for yourselves, you stopped coming to me to help you with your homework, and you started reminding me about your doctors' appointment. It felt like you didn't want or need me anymore, so I turned my attention to Auggie and Riley who seemed to want me."

"Mom I'll always want and need you, even when I'm old and your long gone."

Topanga smiled in relief. "Things are gonna change I'm gonna ask you how you are every day, but you have to come to me too. I'm not a mind reader Rose."

"Deal. Now let's change the subject before we both start crying in public. We don't want the image of the furious warrior lawyer to be ruined."

Topanga chuckled. "No, we don't."

They two of them change the subject to more light-hearted topics.

"So would you be willing to do this next week?" Topanga asks hopefully as the walked out of the restaurant.

Rose smiles at her, linking their arms together. "I would love that."

* * *

 **A/n: Once again another non-canon chapter. I've always thought that girl meets world was a little dramatic, what could be solved relatively quickly is always blown up, and while it's great to watch, I feel like somebody that had to deal with it on a daily basis would get tired of it. Plus right now Rose and Maya aren't at the best of places in their 'friendship' so... yeah. And Rose final tells her Mom how she really feels. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 ***Changing Amelia and Maximo's last name to Ish-Shalom.**

 **Face Claim Reminders:  
**  
Rose Neve Matthews - Portrayed by Maddie Ziegler

Amelia Maeve Ish-Shalom - Portrayed By Peyton List

Asher Ray Reed- Portrayed by Cameron Boyce

Maximo Miles Ish-Shalom Portrayed by Jace Norman

Beck Aeolus De Luca - Portrayed by Cole Sprouse

Blaec (Blake) Bacchus De Luca - Portrayed by Dylan Sprouse

August Michael Hatzis - Portrayed by Logan Lerman

Madeline Rose Thomson - Portrayed by Landry Bender

Charlotte Jean Williamson - Portrayed by Brec Bassinger

Ethan Robert Jones - Portrayed by Leo Howard


	7. Queen Meets I Don't Like You

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon…

"Rose get up!"

Scratch that.

Amelia pulls on the leg of her best friend. "Rose get up!"

Rose shakes her head and grabs on the edge of the bed. "No! I don't wanna pack! You lied! You told me we were going out for pizza."

"We will… after we finish packing, "Amelia grunts and pulls on her leg one more time when Rose still wouldn't budge she looks up. "A little help?" she asks the other girls who were watching her and Rose in amusement, Maddie was even sniggering.

All four of their hands come up automatically as they backed away from the two of them.

A buzzing sound rang around the apartment and Amelia raises her head. "Maximo get the door!"

"Why can't you get!?" was yelled back at her.

"I'm busy with your girlfriend!"

"Can I watch!?" Blaec yells.

Rose and Amelia share a look of disgust; yeah they loved each other but not like that.

Maximo comes strolling into the room. "You have visitors."

Farkle, Lucas, Isadora, and Zay come into the room taking in all the boxes.

Rose turns her teary eyes to Lucas. "Lucas!"

Lucas instantly walks up to her and gathers her in a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I'll say by the number of boxes in this room and the moving trunk downstairs, you guys are moving," Isadora speaks up.

"Which would be going faster if Rose would get off my bed!" she was shouting by the end.

"I don't want her to leave!" Rose complains.

Lucas chuckles. A lot of times she can't believe that Riley and Rose are twins but then there the few times - like this one - that he can.

Amelia glares at her brother. "Do something!"

Maximo shakes his head. "Nah. I have a lot more to pack, so… bye," he waves at his sister before walking away.

Amelia growls. "Maximo!"

"Just apologize," he calls back to her. "Life is easier that way."

She lets out a breath. "Fine, I'm sorry for tricking you into helping me pack. Not only will we get pizza we'll get all the junk food you want."

Rose claps her hand and removes her head from Lucas's shoulder. She bounces on the bed a couple time before getting off. "Okay, so where do you need me?"

"You know must best friends grovel or bribe to get what the want," Charlotte comments.

"Never gonna happen," Amelia states passing Rose a box. "All my favorite books go in here."

"Got you," she says walking over to the bookcase. "Amelia and I don't grovel or bribe each other. Most times we want something from each other we do it 99 percent of the times. The one percent we just annoy each other into doing it or as Amelia likes to do: trick me."

"Anyway," Amelia starts her attention on Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Isadora. "Are you guys gonna stand there doing nothing or are you gonna get some boxes and start packing. No, in fact, pick up some boxes and start packing. Farkle, you help Rose. Lucas and Zay take my drawer to the moving truck. Isadora come help me with my clothes." she claps twice. "Get to it."

The four of them are quick to do as she says.

"We need all the help we can get," Imani tells them. "This room is huge."

"My new one is bigger."

Eloise throws a pillow at her. "Stop being so smug, Millie. Anyway, why are you guys even here?"

"We wanted to invite Rose and Amelia to the movies, her Mom said they were here," Farkle responds, helping Rose with the books. "We haven't hung together lately."

"That's because I don't wanna learn a life lesson every day," Rose replies, nudging Farkle in the shoulder. "We can watch a movie once we're done. It's the least Amelia can do."

Farkle squints at her. "Rose…"

"No. My period is here, and I want sugar, grease, salt, and carbs. I want chocolate, I want ice cream, I want chips, I want a soda… I want junk food. I want to go into a sugar coma" she slams the box down.

"You might actually go into a coma," he reminds her.

"You know I've never seen you drink soda," Maddie says, duct taping another box close. "or any junk food."

"Cause she's not supposed to," Farkle response.

"Does it have to do with that device on your stomach?" Charlotte asks.

"And she final asks!" Amelia exclaims tossing her shoes on to her bed.

"Rose has diabetes," Eloise tells the blonde. "She wears a Dexcom so that she knows when her blood sugar is too high or too low.."

Charlotte and Maddie give Rose a look of uncertainty "Oh."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Don't do that. I'm not," she glares up at the two girls. "The me you met at the beginning of the school year is the same girl that is sitting right here. Just 'cause you found out I have diabetes does not change that."

Charlotte shares a look with Maddie before they both nodded. "Okay."

"Great that's over. Now back to work!" Amelia orders.

"By the way Amelia is on her period too," Imani informs them as they all got back to work.

With everybody working together it took almost five hours to empty the apartment. The boys continued to take the heavy things down to the moving trunk while the girls packed up all the small stuff. After they were done Maximo sent the moving trunk ahead to there new place. Then they decided to go to Tsarcade - a new buffet that has an arcade and bowling alley under the building.

Letting his friends pass him, Asher hung in the back, grabbing hold of his cousin when she tried to pass.

He raises an eyebrow. "Wanna try that again?"

She lets out an inaudible sigh and relents. "Farkle informed me that he kissed Maya-"

"I'll kill him," he growls, causing Eloise to look away from her conversation with Imani and give him a worried look, he smiles and waves her off.

"- on the nose. He kissed her on the nose."

"I'll still kill him.

"It's fine. He loves her, and I'm okay with that."

"Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?" he sighs when she gives him a conflicted look. He wraps an arm around her. "Isadora, you're Farkle's girlfriend, not Maya and Rose. f you're uncomfortable it's okay to set boundaries."

"They've known him longer," she responds.

"And you're afraid he'll choose them over you," he finishes. "Talk to him. You and Farkle are both socially awkward. He might not know what he's doing, and if he does choose them over you well it's his loss."

Farkle looked back just in time to see Asher give Isadora a reassuring smile and a squeeze on the shoulder.

After a ten minute walk the arrived at Tsarcade, Maximo held the door open for everybody as they entered. The workers were kind enough to put three tables together for them all to fit.

"So tired," Rose moans placing her head on the table. "Amelia is a horrible human being for tricking me into waking up early so I could be her mover."

Amelia waves her away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Rest," Maximo tells Rose. "I'll get you something to eat. What do you want first? Dessert or lunch?"

"Dessert," was her prompt response.

Maximo chuckled and got up, the others joined him leaving Rose alone at the table. She only picked her head up when she heard a clunk. In front of her, Maximo placed an Oreo Sundae

Rose instantly brightened, she reached for the spoon and took a large scoop of the sugary confection, she put it in her mouth and gave a hum of approval. She smiles up at her boyfriend. "Thank you."

Maximo gave Rose a caring look, leaned over and kissed her hair with his eyes close. It was just a kiss, but it was enough to make the others look away.

"You guys disgust me," Amelia tells her as she sat across from Rose a plate of rice and chicken in her hand. "And your gonna ruin your dinner."

Rose points her stone at her. "What are you, my Mom?"

"Sometimes I feel like it," Amelia responds.

"Ditto," was her quick response.

The others soon joined them with there own plates of food. The seventeen of them sat at their table and chatted, as they talked Maximo noticed that Rose was unusually quiet.

"What's wrong?"

She gives him a smile. "Nothing. It's just this feels nice. Being surrounded by friends no drama, just talking and enjoying each other's company. It feels really nice."

He smiles back at her if Rose was happy he was happy. He made it a point in his mind to invite Farkle, Isadora, Lucas, and Zay out more with them.

Once everybody had had there filling, they paid for there meal and headed down to the arcade.

Amelia was leaning on one rail, watching as everybody played around when Zay walks over to her.

Zay holds up his hand. "Hey."

Amelia gives him a blank look. "Hey. What's up?"

The two of them haven't spoken since the beginning of the year. Zay had been going out of his way to actively avoid her, and she didn't know why. She wasn't gonna be a bitch to him though, that is unless is reasoning is bullshit.

He shrugs standing beside her. "Not much. So… um… how have you been?"

"I've been good," she gives him a curious look. "And you?"

"Great. Vanessa and I broke up."

Her eyes widen. "What do you mean by you're great? You just broke up with your girlfriend."

He shrugs again. "It was a long time coming. The long distance isn't working for us anymore, and the nightly video chats weren't enough."

She places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Like I told you it's fine," he glances at her from the side. "Besides we wouldn't have made it through the year anyway."

"Why's that?"

He hesitates before speaking. "'Cause I think I like somebody else."

Amelia sighs, she had a feeling where this was going. "Zay…" she turns to him, and her eyes widen when she felt something on her lips. She blinked; he was kissing her.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. While the two of them were talking, Imani had gathered everybody around so they could leave since it was getting late. Seeing that Zay had finally worked up the nerves to talk to Amelia, Lucas, being the good friend he his, held everybody back so that they would continue to speak in solitude.

Blaec shook his leg as they waited. He had no idea what the two of them were talking about but did not like how close they stood next to each other. _"What the heck could they possibly be talking about. He's been ignoring her, she should just tell him to do one."_

"What the hell," he growls when he sees Zay lean into Amelia. Beck had to hold him back. " Lasciami andare! Sto per uccidere lo stronzo!"

Lucas slaps his forehead. "I told him to tell her his feelings not accost her."

Rose tilts her head as she watches her best friend. "Amelia's gonna slap him," she announces.

Blaec growls again. "She better."

Amelia felt anger surge forward, her hand raised and… Slap!

"Ow!" Zay yelps holding his right cheek. "What was that for?"

"You're joking right?" If she could breathe fire Zay would be roasted by now. "You ignore me for three months now you wanna tell me how you and Vanessa broke up, and you still have feelings for me. News flash Zay! You choose her over me!" she covers her lips. "That was my first kiss." she slaps him again before turning away from Zay stopping when she noticed everybody was watching her. Feeling her face redden, she growled. "I'm going home!" she stops away. Rose was quick to follow her.

Maximo hold his nose and let out a exprsted breath. "You're an idiot," he tells Zay, before following his sister and girlfriend.

Monday morning Amelia was still fuming. She yanked her books from her locker, causing her things to fall out. "Fuck my life."

"Question; are you madder that you're his second choice or that he took your first kiss?" Char asks her.

"Both," she growls stuffing her things back in her locker.

"You really shouldn't let this affect you," Rose tells her. "Or else you're gonna be piss all month."

She glares at her best friend. "Easy for you to say. Your first kiss was with your prince charming," Rose raises her eyebrow in amusement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I just called Maximo prince charming."

"Look on the bright side," Maddie pipes up. "No more sex ed."

The school had choosing to split the freshmen in half for sex ed, the first half took it at the beginning of the fall semester and the second half take it at the end.

"Like honestly," Maddie continues. "You would think it's 2015 sex isn't one way, it's was never one way, but it's more accepted now. They should talk about sex in all aspects of sexuality, being heterosexual is not the only thing."

"You should start a club, Mads," Rose tells her. "As long as a teacher is watching you can start a club about discussing sexuality."

"If you do I'll join as support," Amelia tells her.

"I will too," Charlotte adds.

Maddie ponders that. "I just might, and I know just the teacher to ask."

The bell rings, and they all groan. There was only one class that all four of the shared and none of them liked it.

"Time for Honors Physics. Yay!" Amelia deadpans. "Perfect start to my already horrible week."

She heads down the hall with the other three following her, that is until Amelia let out a loud growl. The three of them peek in front of her to see Maya and Riley being fireman carried by Zay and Lucas respectively, and Isadora dragging an unconscious Farkle.

While Amelia was glaring a hole into Zay, Rose was curious.

"I don't know if I wanna know, but I wanna know," Rose says.

Lucas chuckles. "Somebody doesn't like Riley, Maya's arm is numb, and Isadora tried to carry Farkle only to fail."

"So a typical Monday?" Charlotte asks him, she honestly found the dynamic between Riley and her friends interesting.

Zay nods. "Basically."

Amelia scoffs. "Not really she's freaking out 'cause somebody doesn't like her. She does know that life is like that. Riley, tons of people aren't gonna like you," Riley whimpers. "I mean I don't even like you."

Rose groans and rubs her face. "Oh no."

"Wait what!" Riley shouts. "I thought we were friends."

Amelia looks at her in disbelief. "Riley, this is the first time I've talked to you since I came back from Europe and you think we're friends?"

"We were friends in Middle school," Riley protests.

"We were cordial in Middle school because you're my best friend's twin sister and I have respect for her," Amelia retorts.

Maddie rubs the back of her head. There was an awkward tension rising in the air. "I think we should all separate, we're gonna be late for class," she pushes Amelia ahead in hopes that everybody else would leave to, it was not to be.

"How can you be best friend with somebody that doesn't like me?" Riley asked Rose, frustration and was that anger in her voice.

Rose raises an eyebrow and looks over at Maya. "You're kidding, right? Riley talk to me about my choice of best friend when you're out of Rileytown 'cause FYI your best friend doesn't like me either. She didn't when we were younger, and she doesn't now. I don't know why and I don't care."

"Because you think you're better than everybody," Maya responds.

Rose yawns. "That sound like a you problem. I barely talk to you or hang out with you, if you feel less than me that sounds like an issue with yourself. You should probably talk to somebody about it. I can give you my therapist if you want, I'm sure you have a lot to talk to her about."

Charlotte pulls on Rose's arm. "Class, now we're gonna be late." She's heard about Rose's thorn, and she's been waiting to see it come out, but this was not the time.

Rose allowed her to pull her away while Maddie and Amelia followed her.

"Rose, you are better than her," Amelia tells her placing her arm over Rose's shoulder. "You're smarter, prettier, kinder, I can go on and on. She knows that so she's jealous of you, you're right; it is her problem, and she needs to get over it."

Rose smiles at her, she didn't know what she would do without Amelia. "Love you."

"Love you too."

It had been a typical Monday day for Amelia, besides this morning the most exciting thing that happened is that Riley was unhappy about sex ed and Farkle fainted when he opened is health book. Amelia was big enough to admit that Rose was right; she was being a bit dramatic.

"You've got to be kidding me," it was the end of the day, and Amelia was heading to her lockers to put her books away before going to track practice, she stopped in her spot when she saw Zay waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asks walking over to him. "If you try and kiss me again, I will kiss you in your balls."

Zay rubs his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. It's just have seen you with the blink guys and felt the need to stake my claim."

"Okay one it's Blaec, two I'm not yours, you made that choice early this year. I'm nobody's second choice," Amelia tells him opening her locker.

"Sorry that came out wrong," Zay apologizes. "I meant I wanted to show my interest. That I still have interest in you. Don't you still have feelings for me."

Amelia sighs and closes her locker. "Zay you were the first guy to show romantic interest in me, and you're an attractive guy, but I didn't ever have feelings for you, I just wanted somebody to like me. Rose and Maximo were dating, Eloise and Asher were together, I just wanted my own person. I'm sorry Zay but when you kissed me I felt nothing but anger. I don't like you like that Zay."

Zay nods in acceptance. Was he disappointed? Yes, but he wasn't gonna push "Friends?"

She hesitates. "Friends, but if you avoid me again, I will make it impossible for you to have children."

He chuckles and holds out his hand. "Deal."

She shakes his hand. "Deal.'

"I went over your apartment to see if you wanted to hang out and you weren't there."

Amelia and Charlotte look up from there sociology book, they had a test in a few minutes and had found a secluded place in the library to study. They had thought nobody would bother them here that was until Riley showed up.

"We moved," Amelia tells her.

"Oh," Riley responds before smiling. "Well, I know that you don't like me, but that probably causes we don't hang out a lot-"

"Try at all."

"- so if we do spend time together than I'm sure we'll get along."

Amelia returned to her book. "No thanks."

"But-"

She slams her book shut. "Riley, I don't like you. I don't want to hang out with you. I don't want to spend time with you. And I never will."

"Why? I think we could be excellent friends," Riley pleads.

"Do I really need a reason why? Rose told me that you got over the other girl- it only took you two days- not liking you. Why are you so determine with me?"

"I-I-I," Riley stutters. "No reason I just want to be friends." In truth, Riley couldn't understand why Amelia didn't like her, and it wasn't just Amelia; it was all of Rose's friends. Now that she knew Amelia didn't like her, she could tell that the others weren't really fond of her either. _"Why do my friends like Rose but her friends not like me?"  
_  
Amelia shrugs. "Riley, get over your self. I don't want to be friends with you. Move on."

Riley wanted to say something, but she could tell that Amelia was close to blowing up on her. "Okay. I'll talk to you later than."

When she left Charlotte final spoke. "Wow."

"I know."

"Does she think you're that stupid?" Charlotte asks. "She gets over somebody that isn't friends with Rose not liking her but, but she's gung-ho on you and her been friends."

"Well, she can keep trying but as long as she continues to be jealous of Rose and mistreat her. I will never like her."

"She's gonna drive you crazy trying to be friends with you."

"I know."

Amelia had bad feeling about this.

 **A/N: So Amelia took this chapter over. Sorry, it took so long I had writer's block. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and thanks to my beta readers. Don't forget to comment and vote.**


	8. Queen Meets Ski Lodge

**A/N: Warning if you are a Joshaya fan and still reading this story even though I said Joshaya is not involved in this story at all -repeatedly- then you will hate me in this chapter. Please stop reading.**

* * *

Amelia lays on Rose's bed with Atlas draped over her, the human and the dog watch as Rose flitted around the room, tossing things into a duffle bag.

"Why are you going on this trip?" Amelia asks her. "You're not even part of the nature club."

"I've never been to a ski lodge before plus Maximo is going."

"And why is my brother going?"

"His taking nature pics for the photography club and was asked to take pictures of the nature club for the yearbook."

"So what? You two are gonna have a romantic getaway while everybody else is sleeping. Just don't come back pregnant." she yelps when Rose's bra hit her in the face.

"Why does everybody jump to the conclusion that Maximo and I are having sex?"

Amelia's eyebrow rises. "'Cause we've seen the way you two make out."

"Well sorry to tell you but I'm still a virgin."

"Rose you do know my brother wants to bang you right? He's been spending a lot of time in the bathroom lately. And what better way to lose your virginity than to the love of your life."

"Why are we talking about your brother's love life."

"Because my best friend just so happens to be dating my brother."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Whatever, change of topics. What are your plans this week?"

"Well Saturday I have therapy, then after that, I'm getting my nose pierced."

Rose's eyes widen. "Your Dad agreed?"

Amelia nods. "Yep! Something about this being an opportunity for him to respect the fact that my body belongs to me."

"How did Maximo react to that?"

"The same way he reacts whenever Dad tries to parent."

"So he was an ass."

"He asked Dad if he could pierce his penis. What do you think? He has a problem and refuses to talk about it."

Rose groans and flops down her bed, Atlas crawls over and licks her cheek, she smiles at him and rubs his head.

* * *

"Nature," Cory growls hitting the blackboard with a pointing stick. "Makes us sneeze, puts us in the infirmary. Nature."

"What's he got against nature?" Maya asks. "Isn't he running the Nature Club?"

"He's only running the Nature Club because it was either that or the Ski Club," Riley answers.

"So why didn't he choose the Ski Club?" Lucas asks her.

"He can't run the Ski Club because of what happened and the Mount Sun Lodge when they were our age," Riley replies.

"Nature," Cory hits the blackboard again. "The only place a bear can kill ya from. Nature."

"Well, what happened at the ski lodge?" Zay asks.

"A mountain girl kissed him," Riley whispers.

"I didn't kiss her back," Cory denies.

"But you did lie to Mom about it. Then the mountain girl wrote you a love letter, then you felt the need to test your love for Mom, and then Mom broke up with you," Rose reminds him.

"I still didn't kiss her back," Corey insists.

"Nature," Maya teases hitting her desk.

"How 'bout I throw you back in the street where ya came from, you wait?" Dad asks her.

Maya mutters the word "waif" to herself.

"And you!" he points at Rose. "Get off his lap!"

Maximo chuckles into Rose's neck, while Rose rolls her eyes. "Dad there's no more seats available," she tells her father.

"I don't care! He can sit on the floor!" Corey yells.

Maximo pats Rose on the knee, gesturing for her to get off his lap. Once off he sits on top of her desk while she sits on the chair.

"Happy?" he asks Corey.

"Not really but I'll let it go," Corey replies.

"Those were very bad times for Cory and Topanga, but everything's fine now, except we can't ski ever or say "ski" or walk downhill," Riley tells the class.

"So why is he all upset with nature?" Farkle asks her.

"Guess where the hike is," Riley asks.

"The Mount Sun Lodge," Isadora answers finger in the air.

"Nature," he hits the board again, but this time the stick broke, Cory winces as it clatters to the floor.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Riley asks her.

"The ski lodge was almost the end of Cory and Topanga, America's sweethearts," Corey ignores Rose's snort and continues. "And now, I know something's gonna happen there for you. So, I am preparing ya... for nature." He tries to hit the board only to remember that the stick was broken and ended up tossing the rod at the board.

"We're just going up to see the leaves change color," Lucas tells him.

"Nature puts on a great show when it wants to," Zay adds.

"Indeed, Zay," Isadora starts.

"The leaves seem to scream out…" Farkle continues.

"Hey, look at me!"

"You think I'm pretty!"

"But I'm actually dead," Isadora finishes. "The preceding was brought to you by the Smarkle Corporation."

"Explaining big concepts with little words…" Farkle's tone turns snazzy. "For you."

"All right, before we get on the bus, I want to talk to you guys about the other kind of nature. The humankind," Corey tells his students.

"Here it comes," Zay interjects.

"Ohh, I've been on this kind of trips before," Corey says 'casing Maya's eyes to widen. "We made our plans; we had our blueprints. Well, you know what's gonna happen to all your little teenage plans? Nothin'!"

Isadora slams her hand on her desk. "Why not!?"

"Because I am gonna be your chaperone, and I will be doggin' you every step like a dog," Corey answers.

"What makes you think we're like that, Matthews?" Maya asks her.

"Get a load of Yogi and Darby over here," Corey says gesturing to the couple.

"Uh, they go by Yoby now," Zay tells him.

"Yeah. Didn't you see their ad in the school newspaper?" Lucas asks.

Yoby holds up the school newspaper for Corey to see.

"Well…" Corey chuckles. "it's not Yoby I'm worried about anyway. Yoby's forever. And as much as I dislike that fact that he," he gestures to Maximo, "is coming I'm not worried about that. It's this three-headed, creeping triangle that won't die that concerns me,"

"Why do you have to…" Riley starts.

"Bring that up…" Maya continues.

"For?" Lucas finishes.

"Because the triangle is going to the great outdoors. So, we are gonna need some great chaperons," Corey responds.

"We got this completely under control, Matthews. My human nature is completely under control, and there's nothin' or nobody who could ever change that," Maya tells him.

Josh walks into the room. "Hey, kiddies."

Maya giggles nervously. "I'm wrong."

"Here we go," Riley says.

"You're my chaperone?" Maya asks him.

Topanga walks into the room. "I invited him."

"I love you!" Maya tells her.

"I'm coming too," Topanga tells her.

"I invited her," Corey says standing beside his wife. "I'm smart."

"We'll be watching over you," Topanga tells the class.

"'Kay," Maya smiles.

"My name's Josh, and I'll be with you all day and all night, so no monkey business."

Maya "oohs and ahs," in an imitation of a monkey.

"Why am I suddenly regretting this trip?" Rose asks Maximo. Maximo chuckles and places a kiss on her temple, ignoring the angry Cory in the background.

* * *

"Riley, how did you fall off the bus?" Maya asks as she and Lucas helped Riley into the lodge.

"Who does that?" Lucas asks her.

"Nobody," Corey says think back to his own past.

"Ooh!" Riley gasps. "Bay window! Bay window right now," she drags Lucas and Maya over to the bay window.

"Lauren did not age well," Topanga. "I'm just saying."

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Mom," Rose says as she and Maximo walk past her parents.

Behind them, Josh walks in with Isadora and Farkle following him in.

"When's the first nature hike, dreamboat?" Isadora asks lightly punching Josh in the arm.

"Smackle, do you even know who this is?" Farkle asks his girlfriend.

"He's Maya's Boing," Isadora replies.

"Then why would you call him dreamboat?"

Isadora gestures to Josh's face. "Look at him."

"One I have a girlfriend," Josh tells her gently shoving her hand away from his face.

Maya glowers. "You're still with her."

Josh sighs, this was an ongoing problem with Maya since he started dating Elizabeth in the summer. "Yes Maya, Elizabeth and I are still dating," he turns his focus back on everybody else. "Okay, while Cory and Topanga are checking us in, let me welcome you all to Mount Sun Lodge, where we are here to turn our thoughts away from our indoor relationships and towards our relationships with the outdoors."

"Yeah, I don't think so, Cub Scout," Zay tells him.

All around them, couples were cuddling together, holding hands, and few of them kissing.

"You brought them here on Couples Weekend?" Topanga asks her husband as she took notice of the board that read, "Beautiful Mount Sun Lodge, Couples Weekend."

" Of course I did," Cory mutters to himself.

"Nature Sez: Tree's A crowd," Zay reads.

"Huh," Riley utters.

Isadora reads the next sentence."Moonlight Walk: Triangle Trail."

"Huh," Maya says.

"Riley, Maya, Lucas Enough Already!" Farkle reads everybody looks at the board in surprise only for Farkle to toss a black marker in the air. "Huh."

"This should be fun," Maximo whispers to Rose.

After making sure that everybody was settled in their rooms Topanga, Cory and Joshua led the club through their first nature walk. It wasn't long in the hike before Maximo led Rose away from the others.

"My Dad is gonna kill you," Rose giggles as he leads her farther away from the hiking track.

"Your Mom will calm him down," Maximo grins. "Besides I looked this place up before we left and there's a view I have to see."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Maximo, you know I hate surprise."

"You'll love this one," he looked back when Rose didn't say anything. "What's on your mind."

Rose hesitates. "Amelia told me what you told your Dad after he agreed to allow her to get a piercing."

He raises an eyebrow and scoffs. "And?"

She yanks her hand from his and smacks him on the chest. "Don't do that. You know I don't like it when you act like an ass."

He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "I'm not acting like an ass."

"Maximo as soon as I said "Dad," your position change. You got defense, and your grin disappeared."

"Rose, I don't think my relationship with your Dad is any of my business."

"No, but the fact that your Dad is trying his hardest and you're treating him like shit every time he tries to parent his. You're making him miserable, yourself miserable, Amelia, Bleach and Beck miserable. And I really don't want to hang out with you when you're in a mood."

"Well, he wouldn't have to try if he would have been there from the beginning instead of leaving us."

"Maximo, he's trying though. I mean your Mom is in L.A, she doesn't give a shit! He cares, and you're completely fine with him most of the time, but as soon as he parents, you become a cocky asshole."

He chuckles. "A cocky asshole?"

She frowns up at him. "Yes, a cocky asshole. Have you ever thanked your Dad?"

He scoffs. "For what!?"

"For being there now."

"He should have been there from the beginning. Point blank period."

"Well talk to him then. This situation isn't gonna be fixed with you stewing in your feelings, and you're putting Amelia in an awkward position to choose between you and you're Dad." she takes both his hands in hers. "Talk to him."

He looks away from her as she turns big blue eyes on him a second later he sighs. "Fine."

She reaches up and pecks him on the cheek. "Thank you. Now lead me to this place."

Smiling down at her, he led her higher up the mountain, when it seemed like they reached the top, he stopped and pointed her eyes to the horizon.

The sun was falling, shield by three slopes known as mountains now basked in blue. The trees stood strong all standing in unmoving rows.

Rose gazed at the sunset. "It's beautiful."

Maximo smirks at her. "Told you, you would like this surprise."

She smacks him on the chest. "I also don't like it when you're cocky either."

He wraps his arm around her waist. "Well, I lo… like every part of you."

Rose eyes soften. "I like every part of you too even when you are a cocky asshole. Now kiss me while the sun sets; it'll be like a movie."

He chuckles. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Saturday morning, Amelia was sat in her kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Amelia," Elliot greets as he walks into the kitchen, he places a kiss on her temple.

"Morning Dad," Amelia greets back through a yawn.

Elliot walks over to the coffee machine. "So we have a packed morning today. First, you have therapy then I'm taking you to get your ear-piece Excited?"

Amelia shrugs. "I'm too tired to be excited right now? I think I'll be both nervous and excited when we to the ear piercing place."

"What are you getting again?" he asks her taking a sip of his coffee.

"The upper lobes on my right and left ear, and a helix on my right piercing," Amelia answers.

"Have you looked up the healing rate for it?"

"Yep," she pops the p. "Helix is six to nine months, and the lobes take three months, as long as I follow the aftercare procedure."

He gives her a stern stare. "Which you will-" he's phone rings cutting him off. "I'm sorry, but I can't come to the office right now," Elliot says to the person on the other side of the phone. "I'm sure you can handle it." he let out an aggravated sigh. "I know this is important, but I already made plans for the day."

Amelia looks up from her cereal. "It's fine Dad. I can go by myself."

Eliot glances at her before returning to the phone. "Hold on," he places the phone on his chest. "Are you sure about that? You usually have Rose or Maximo go with you, but neither of them are here right now. I don't want you to feel alone."

"Dad I'll be-"

"I'll go with her," the two of them look to the right to see Blaec walking into the kitchen. "I don't have any plans today."

Amelia smiles at him gratefully, before turning back to her Dad. "See Dad I'll be fine."

Elliot glances between the two of them. "If the two of you are sure?"

"I'm sure Mr. Ish-Shalom," Blaec tells him. "I was just gonna hang around the house with Beck today, but he made plans to go shopping with Charlotte and Maddie. And-"

"And the one thing you hate more in the world is a shopping trip with your brother," Amelia finishes for him.

Blaec shrugs. "Can you blame me? He gets kind of obsessed."

Elliot nods. "Thank you, Blaec," he returns his attention back to the phone. "Give me thirty minutes," he hangs up. "I'll meet you guys at "Boundless Piercing" around 2 pm."

It wasn't long before Amelia and Blaec were dressed and on the subway.

"Thanks again for coming with me," Amelia tells him.

Blaec leans back on the subway seat. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, but you're gonna be bored out of your mind, you can't go into the room with me, so your gonna be seating in the waiting area for like an hour."

He shrugs. "I'll be fine," he smirks. "But if you really want to make it up to me you can let me take you on a date."

Amelia scoffs. "You're like a dog with a bone. Why do you want to go on a date with me so bad?"

"You're kidding me, right? Amelia, I've wanted to take you out on a date since I meet you, and that's only increased since we hung out during the summer."

"Why though?"

"Okay I'll admit the first time I meet you, I was like "Damn she's hot,""she scoffs and elbows him. "But then I got to know you. On the outside, you seem kind of cold but in real life your one of the warmest person I've ever meet. Your kind, understanding, intelligent, have a sense of humor, even if it is sometimes dry, and you're always willing to try something new." he turns serious. "Amelia you've never outright told me no when I ask you on a date, you either scoff or laugh, if you don't want to go on a date with me tell me no. Shut me down right now so I can try to move on."

Amelia hesitates, biting her lower lip. "Can I think about it?"

"Take as long as you need," he tells her.

An hour later Amelia was seated in Selene Hatiz office while Blaec was sitting in the waiting room.

"So how are you, Amelia? You walked into the office with a thoughtful look on your face," Selene prodds.

"Last time we were in here we talked about the fact that I realized that I never had feelings for Zay and just liked the attention that I was getting from a male that wasn't my brother or Asher, who is like a brother to me," she notes. "Now I think… I'm… I'm… scared of actually having feelings for somebody."

Selene makes a note of that on her notepad. "How did you come to that conclusion."

"A friend of mine has asked me out a couple times, and I've always turned him down."

"Do you not like him."

"That's not it at all, his sweet, his caring, and he protects his friends even if it ends up with him getting hurt."

"Sounds like a nice guy."

Amelia smiles softly. "He is, and I would love to give him a chance but like I said I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of commitment. I mean my Dad thought him and Mom were gonna last forever yet she cheated on him. I don't want to get hurt like that."

"But what is to say that this will go any further?" Selene asks her. "You might go for a date and decide to be friends. You shouldn't let your fears hold you back, because "Happily Ever After" those exist. You should allow yourself to be held back by your fears."

Amelia bites her lips as she thought about it. Was she willing to get hurt, for a chance at happiness?

That evening as she and Blaec of lounged in the living room watching Tv Amelia turns to Blaec. Feeling her staring at him, Blaec twists his head from the Tv to look at her.

"Are you okay? Are your ears still sore?" he asks her.

"The helix hurts, but the lobes don't," she replies.

"That's good," he nods before turning back to the tv.

"Yes," Amelia says.

Blaec hums. "Yes?"

"Yes I'll go on a date with you," she repeats.

His head quickly turns to face her. "Really!?" a grin slowly lit his face when she nods. "That's great; I promise you won't regret it."

She gives him a tentative smile. "I'm sure I won't."

* * *

Back in the ski lodge Rose and Maximo were cuddled on the couch, the morning started off with more drama then needed with Riley being caught talking to another guy and then a jealousy Lucas marching out of the ski lodge to destroy some trees. The two of them were relaxing in each other's presence when Maya marches up to them.

"We need to talk," Maya demands from Rose. She didn't want to talk to Rose, but she needed help with her feelings for Josh and Lucas and didn't want to talk to Riley about it. As much as she hated it, Rose was the best person to talk about this; she knew both Lucas and Josh well.

Maximo gets up, "I'll go see if Lucas is back from destroying those trees," he kisses Rose on the forehead before walking away from the two of them.

Rose sighs before turning her full attention to Maya. "What do you need from me, Maya? I mean you don't like me so what do we need to talk about."

Maya glares to the side. "No need to get snippy with me."

Rose clenches her jaw. "Maya, you are the one that said you don't like me."

"Because you're condescending," Maya accuses.

"I know I come off condescending and know it all, I've always been like that, and it's bullshit that the reason why you don't like me anymore especially since it's a lie."

Maya huffs. "It's not a lie."

Rose scoffs. "So you're new found dislike of me as nothing to do with Uncle Josh dating Elizabeth and you blaming me for them getting together."

"You never liked the fact that I liked Josh and you always seemed to push Elizabeth on to him."

"It's not my fault; them dating has nothing to do with me, I wasn't even in the country when they got together. He gave her his phone number, she called him, the rest is history. So if you would stop blaming me for the fact that there together I would really appreciate it. We don't have to be friends just stop blaming me."

"Why don't you want me with Josh?" Maya asks getting to the point of her walking over to Rose. "I know he's three years older than me but as my friend-"

"Former friend," Rose corrects.

Maya rolls her eyes. "Former friend, you should have been supportive of me."

Rose raises an eyebrow. "I thought you like Lucas?"

"Can you just answer the question?"

"Maya do you know what a crush is?" Rose doesn't give her a chance to respond. "It's a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate."

"Your know-it-all is coming out," Maya tells her, eyes narrowed. "And I've said it before I don't have a crush on Josh. I like him."

"You don't know him enough to like him," Rose replies. "What his favorite color? His favorite food? His favorite shows? What is he majoring in at NYU? You can't like somebody when you don't know them, and you don't even know those basic things about Uncle Josh."

There was silence for a moment before Rose spoke again. "Maya my problem isn't the age difference. I mean Maximo is 22 months and 12 days older than me, that's almost two years. The fact that Uncle Josh is three years older than you means nothing to me. My problem is that you have an image of Uncle Josh that might not be the same as who Uncle Josh is; you've only seen a little bit of who he is."

"So you're saying he's not good for me?"

Rose snorts. "Uncle Josh is one of the best guys in the world; I don't think anybody is good for him. I'm worried about what you're gonna do when the Uncle Josh in Mayaville doesn't meet the Uncle Josh in reality. If your image of him shatters will you still "like" him."

"I don't know," Maya reveals.

Rose gets up from the couch. "You should probably think about that instead of ways to kill Elizabeth."

Rose walks up the stairs, to start packing for their departure, she smiles at Uncle Josh who had been listening to the two girls.

"I've done all I can," she tells him. "It might help if you go talk to her."

"Thanks, Rose," Josh pats her on the shoulder before walking down the stairs to talk to Maya.

* * *

Around 11 pm that night Maximo walks into his apartment duffle bag in hand.

Elliot who had been filling out some paperwork smiles nervously at his soon, "Welcome back Max. How was your trip?"

Maximo looks up and smiles tentatively at his father, his conversation with Rose filling his head. "Hey, Dad. It was fun. I took a lot of great pictures and gotta spend some quality time with Rose. Everybody else asleep?"

"That's great, and yeah they all headed to bed an hour ago. I'm guessing you're tired from your trip and a bus isn't really the most comfortable place to sleep."

Maximo chuckles. "No it isn't, I'm gonna head to bed." he makes his way to his bedroom only to pause, he looks back at his Dad who had returned his attention to his computer. "Hey, Dad…"

Elliot looks up at him. "Hmm-hmm"

"Thanks."

Elliot blinks at him. "For what?"

Maximo shrugs. "For coming back, for making an effort, and sorry I've been an ass."

Elliot shakes his head. "No Maximo I'm sorry. I left you and Amelia to fend for yourself; I knew when I came back it would take time to earn your love back. Now we can talk more about this tomorrow; you look like you're gonna drop off."

Maximo nods. "Okay see you tomorrow." he heads to his room with a grin. He dropped his bag on the floor and took out his phone, opening his messages he taps Rose's name.

"You were right."

" _About what?"_

"My Dad."

" _You talked to him!? Yay!"_ he could feel her happiness through the phone.

"Not a lot but I'll talk to him some more tomorrow."

" _You can do it remember you're my superman."_

He chuckles before shooting her a quick text goodnight. Talking off his clothes he changed into a sweat pant and laid on his bed. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: The ear piercing was inspired for the fact that I got my upper lobes and helix pierced recently in reality and it became something for Amelia in my story. Amelia is slowly letting Blaec in! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote.**


	9. Queen Meets Sexuality

**PSA before reading, If you go on my page, I have a link to an extensive survey for you guys, and the survey for who should Lucas end up within World Meets Scarlett-Rose is closed, votes beyond this point will no count, thanks to all that voted.**

* * *

The Wednesday after her mother and Shawn's wedding, Maya was seated in History listening to Cory drowning on about whatever person that died in the past. She was only half paying attention to her mind on Josh. Since the wedding she couldn't stop thinking about him, she wanted a love like her Mom and Shawn and couldn't understand why she couldn't have that with Josh. What does Elizabeth have that she doesn't? Was it the fact that she was only a year younger than Josh? Her mind goes back to what Rose told her:

"You don't know him enough to like him."

Those eight words kept repeating in her mind over and over again.

A knock on the door brung her out of her mind, only for her to scowl when Elizabeth opens the door.

"Hello, , is this a good time?" Elizabeth asks.

"Miss Foster, I've been waiting for you, please come in," Cory says, ushering her in. Madison follows Elizabeth in. "Class, please pay attention to Miss Foster as an announcement for you."

Elizabeth smiles. "Thank you, . As you all know, my name is Elizabeth Foster, and I'm the student body president, one of my jobs is to bring you new information about the school. We have a new club starting today and with me to talk about it is Madeline."

Madeline walks up, standing beside Elizabeth. "So this afternoon we will be having signups for a sexuality club. It's open to everybody and not just for homosexual, we will be discussing sexuality in general. Whether you know your sexuality or not everybody is invited."

"Thank you for the announcement Madeline," Cory says, before turning to his students. "I implore you all to take advantage of this opportunity."

"Thank you , Madeline, and I will be getting out of your hair now," Elizabeth smiles before leaving the room with Madeline.

"She even as a pretty smile," Maya internally signs, before shaking her head. "Maybe it's time for me to move on. I mean, I'm a catch, and any guy would want me."

The class was soon over, and Maya got up and headed to lunch. Once she was seated with her lunch of bake macaroni and cheese, she started surveying the room. "Now who should be my first victim?"

A finger was snapped in front of her bringing her back to earth. "Maya! Maya!"

"What!" she snaps, turning to face Zay.

"Yikes," he grumbles before moving his seat so he was sitting between Lucas and Farkle instead of Maya and Lucas.

"What's wrong Maya?" Riley asks her, sending her puppy eyes. "You haven't been yourself since the wedding. Is this about Uncle Josh?"

"Nope," Maya answers popping the "p." "In fact, I'm ready to move on with…" she looks around the room and catches sight of Blaec taking a seat beside Amelia at the other side of the room. "him."

"Bad idea!" Zay protests. "That's Blaec."

Maya rolls his eyes. "And…"

"Blaec as feelings for Amelia and from what I've heard from my cousin and seeing for myself Amelia recuperates those feelings. Knowing Amelia, it will be detrimental to your health if you were to go after him," Isadora informs her.

"I'm not scared of Amelia," Maya scoffs.

"Yeah Maya's not scared of anybody," Riley says, supporting her friend. "…but Amelia is soon going to be our friend, so if you go out with somebody that she likes, then she won't want to be friends with us anymore."

Farkle sighs. "Are you still on that?"

Riley nods. "Yes! I mean you were just complaining that it sucks that Rose doesn't sit was anymore. But if we're friends with Amelia than we can be friends with everybody else, and then we can all sit together at lunch."

"I don't think that's the reason she's not seating with us anymore." Lucas sends a glance at Maya. "But back to the topic, you don't even know Blaec. Why would he say yes to dating you when you two have never spoken one word to each other? Shouldn't you know somebody before you ask them out?"

Maya sends him a glare, his words reminding him of Rose. Slamming her hands on the table, she abruptly stands.

"Maya?" Riley asked worriedly.

Ignoring her Maya dust herself off and confidently strides to the other side of the room.

The other side of the room Beck was taking a seat beside Rose. Yawning he lays his head on her shoulder, across from him Blaec had is head on the table.

"Tired?" Rose asks them, amused.

"Yeah we had an early soccer practice today, and we have an even later practice tomorrow evening," Beck answers. "We have a game coming up, and Ethan is going pazzo because its a team that he's lost too had a freshman and has a sophomore, and now has a junior is driven to beat them."

"Interesting," August draws eyes on his phone. "But I have a more interesting topic; how has Ethan been as a captain since he kissed you."

"He's basically been ignoring me." Beck shrugs and steals a pepperoni of Rose's pizza, causing her to glare at him.

"I think you dodge a bullet there," Rose pipes up. "I don't think it would have been good for you and Ethan to date."

"And why not?" Charlotte asks. "I think they would have been cute together."

Rose waves her fork around. "Cute or not, Ethan obviously confused, and Beck is not."

Eloise gestures for her to continue. "And?"

"Really? You guys don't get it?" when they all shake their head Rose sighs. "Beck not only knows his gay, but he is also proud of his sexuality. Ethan started dating another girl the day after he told Beck the kiss was a mistake."

"He broke up with her a week later," Asher adds.

"And dated another girl two days later only for that relationship to last three days," Imani reminds him. "I know where you're going with this, and you're right."

Rose points a fry at her. "Bingo. If he and Beck were to date, only we would know because Ethan is not ready to come out of the closet. Right now he's trying to bury himself under an avalanche of clothes." she smiles at Maximo when he passes her a slice of pizza. "Beck would not be able to stand being a dirty little secret, their relationship would not last, at all."

"True," Blaec nods. "You wouldn't last six hours being a secret. And I would kick his culo if he was to treat you like a dirty little secret."

"And get kicked off the team," Beck reminds him exasperated.

Blaec shrugs. "Would be worth it."

"Also, like I told Maya, you don't know him." Rose interrupts. "You know what you saw, and he kissed you based on what he saw. Besides being friendly on the soccer field, you two don't know each other at all."

Amelia looks up when she heard footsteps. "Speak of the devil, and he doth appear."

The rest of them look up in curiosity to see Maya walking towards their table.

Amelia grimaces. "I don't like that look on her face. What is she up to?"

Maya falters when she notices twelve pairs of eyes watching her. Swallowing she strode forward, but instead of heading to Blaec she made a mistake and head towards Beck.

"Hi, Blaec, my name is Maya. Wanna take me out? We can go to the movies, get some pizza, hold hands, and I might even let you kiss me."

Rose eyes widen. "Maya, don't do this. Please don't do this."

"Shh!" Amela shushes her. "This is going to be good."

Becks gives her a strained smile. "I know who you are Maya, and I'm not interested in taking you on a date at all." he didn't even bother correcting her.

Maya blinks profusely. "What?"

"I'm not interested. Your not my type."

Maya frowns. "Why!? Do you think you're better than me or something!?" her voice was so loud that everybody in the cafeteria had turned to look at their table. "Do you think because your "popular," get invited to parties, a jock that you're better than me!?"

"Maya…" Rose tries to interrupt.

"Stay out of this!" Maya yells at her. "This is none of your business!"

Beck's eyes harden. "One, don't yell at Rose. Two, even if I was straight, you wouldn't be my type. You're pretty, don't get me wrong, but your attitude, Maya suck!"

You could hear a pin drop in the cafeteria as Maya took in his words. Her eyes teared up, she looks around the room to see that everybody was staring at her. Wiping the tears before they could fall, she rushed out of the room.

"Well that was interesting," Maximo says as everybody in the cafeteria returned to what they were previously doing, but now a lot more of them were talking about what just happened.

"Change of subject," Madeline proposes. "Can none of you really make it to my club this afternoon? It's the first one."

"You know I would like to take support you, but I'm exhausted," Beck replies.

Blaec raises his hand. "Ditto."

"Dad is introducing us to his girlfriend and her son today," Amelia explains to her.

"Trust me, we would rather be with you then doing that," Maximo adds.

"Which is why I have to be there to make sure that they don't chase them away, because obviously Beck and Blaec her too exhausted to that and even if they weren't would probably find it entertaining. Sorry?" Rose apologizes.

"The coding team and the video gaming club are leaving for the Calgary Expo right after school," Asher explains for him, Eloise, and Imani.

"I have a date," August says when Charlotte turns to her. "But I do wanna be a part of it so if you could put my name down on the signup sheet for me, Mads."

Madeline rolls her eyes. "Sure," she turns to face her sister. "Charlie?"

Charlotte sighs. "You know I have my first babysitting gig today. I'm sorry."

Madeline glares balefully at them all. "You all suck."

Eloise reaches out and hugs her. "Aww, we love you too."

* * *

"So, are you guys excited to meet your Dad's girlfriend?" Rose asks Amelia and Maximo as she helped them set the table.

Amelia gives a strained smile. "I guess."

Maximo shrugs. "Not, really, but whatever."

It was one thing knowing that their father is dating, but the fact that he wanted to introduce his girlfriend and son to them means that the relationship was becoming serious.

"Can we talk about something else?" Amelia asks.

"Like what Beck?" asks setting down the Pot Roast on the table.

"Like the fact that Maya asked you out?" his brother laughs, joined by Amelia.

"It's not fun," Beck glares.

Rose nods in agreement. "I feel so bad for her. It's not like she did it privately she did at lunch by the end of the day the whole enter school knew."

Maximo snorts. "It kind of is Rose. I mean, she walked up to him and told her that he was taking her on a date like it was a gift to him."

"True," Beck nods. "I mean even if I weren't straight I would not have said yes, I don't know Maya I don't even know why she came up to me. It so random."

"Because she was too scared of Amelia to do it to Blaec," Rose jokes. "Everybody knows Blaec belongs to Amelia."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "We haven't even gone on a date yet. If she really wanted to make a statement, she should have gone for Maximo."

Rose's left eye twitches. "She doesn't have the balls for that. And if she did, I'm sorry, but I'm more socially influential in the school, I would ruin her high school life, the accident she displayed at lunch would be nothing compared to what I would do to her."

Amelia, Beck, and Blaec backed up a bit. "Scary," they muttered.

Maximo wraps his arms around her. "Your hot when you're possessive," he whispers in her ears causing her to shiver.

Amelia gags. "Okay, that's enough."

Rose raises an eyebrow at her. "So you can talk about Maximo and I having sex yet any time we do anything romantic are sexually charged you gag."

Maximo's eyes widen at his sister. "You talk about Rose and I having sex?"

Amelia nods, unbothered by the bewilderment in her brother's voice. "That's different. That's just talking but seeing it is completely disgusting. I'm basically watching my sister kiss my brother or Beck and Blaec making out."

"Why did you have to put that image in my head," Blaec grumbles glaring at her.

"Sorry," she didn't sound sorry at all.

The door to the apartment opened, and the five of them quiet down. "And this is my humble embodied," Elliot's voice could be heard.

"It's gorgeous in here," a melodic voice replies.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" they could hear Elliot ask.

"I mean, it has a very feminine touch to it."

"You can thank my daughter for that."

"You have a daughter?" a familiar voice asks making the other four to stare at Beck whose mouth had dropped in shock.

"You've got be fucking with me," he mouths.

"Yes, I have two daughters and a son, they should be in the dining room," Elliot says, stepping into the dining room.

A beautiful brunette woman follows him into the room, she gives them a timid smile. "Hello."

Following behind her is Ethan.

An hour later, the eight of them were sat around the table an awkward silence in the air as they ate.

"So, how was school?" Elliot asks, breaking the silence.

"Interesting," Amelia replies. "Beck was asked out by a girl." from the corner of her eyes she notices Ethan twitch. "Unlike some people, Beck let her down easier." Ethan flinches at the obvious shot towards him.

"So, Miss. Jones how did you and out Dad meet," Maximo asks quickly changing the subject.

"You can call me Estella or Stella," Estella tells them. "My sister is actually his secretary, and she invited me to a work party which is where I meet your father. I actually thought he was co-workers of her when I first meet him. We talked the whole night, and we've been getting to know each other ever since."

Blaec takes a bite of his steak. "That's nice, It's great to get to know somebody before making a decision if you wanted to date them or not. Imaging kissing them and then the next day you were just like Nah that was a mistake. You should always get to know somebody."

Beck kicks his brother under the table before sliding his seat out. "I'm gonna go get the desert."

Ethan stands. "I'll join you."

Beck smiles, tentatively at him, and the two of them head into the kitchen.

"Sorry about my brother and Amelia," Beck tells him, grabbing the chocolate cake from the fridge.

Ethan shakes his head. "It's fine, I completely deserve it, and I've been a complete ass to you since then."

"A bit," Beck nods in agreement.

"I didn't mean too, it's just I' v never had a crush on a guy before, and I was confused; I thought distancing myself from you would be the best."

Becks eyes widen. "You have a crush on me?"

"A little bit, even though I've been a complete ass to you you've still been completely nice to me, I mean you just apologized for you brother and friend giving me my just dessert."

"And your not confused anymore?"

"I still am. I was actually going to go to the sexuality club today, but my Mom needs me more."

"I'll put in a word for you and ask Maddie if you can still join. You should explore your sexuality."

"Can I explore it with you?" Ethan asks timidly, at Becks wide eyes look he backtracked a bit. "I meant as a friend, as a support system."

Beck thinks back to what Rose told him early that day, about how it wouldn't have been a good idea for him and Ethan to date. "Yeah, let's restart. Hi Im Beck Aeolus De Luca, and I'm gay."

Ethan grins. "I'm Ethan Robert Jones, and I'm confused."

The two of them smile at each other.

The rest of dinner after that was peaceful, Amelia and Maximo actually like Estella and agreed to a private outing with just the three of them so that they could get to know her better.

Blaec sat next to his brother. "So you were in there with Ethan for a while. He didn't kiss you again, did he?"

It was just the two of them; Maximo was walking Rose home, while Elliot and Amelia had already headed to bed.

Beck chuckles. "No, he didn't. Rose was right."

"Like always."

"Yeah… like always, I should probably listen to her more. We've agreed to start fresh. He's gonna figure things out and I'm gonna be there to support him. This way we can both get to know each other."

* * *

Maya was wondering around the empty school halls, the only people left where those participating in clubs. You would think that since she had embarrassed herself in front of the whole, but if she went home she would have to deal with Riley's questioning, and as much as she loves her best friends she wasn't in the mood.

Here some noise coming from down the hall, her curiosity leads her to a room filled with students spread out form all the grades. In front of them, Madeline was speaking.

"Sexual orientation is about who you're attracted to and who you feel drawn to romantically emotionally and sexually. It's different from gender identity, which does sometimes play a role in your sexual orientation. We will also explore gender Identity in this club." Madison says.

Curiosity peaked to the full Maya enters the room quietly, she stood in the back where nobody can see her.

"It's also okay if you don't want to be labeled. Only you can decide what sexual identity best describes you, but some times none of the common labels fit. There are so many vocabularies that have to do with sexuality, and the school does not prepare you for that. Just two weeks ago health class discussed sex with the freshmen, but those that took the class only learned about one type of sex, heterosexual sex. There are so many more types of sexuality beside hetero such as…"

Almost an hour later, the meeting was over, and Maya was fully invested.

"If you have not signed the signup sheet, please do," Madeline tells them as everybody stood. "I hope to see you all next week on Wednesday."

Maya stayed in the back, waiting for everybody to file out before she signed up.

Turning from some of the members Madeline takes hold of the clipboard and walks over to Maya. "I don't think I've ever seen you without your hero."

"Hero?"

"Well, you're the sidekick, which makes Riley the hero?"

"You know if you want somebody to join your club, you probably shouldn't be rude to them."

Madeline laughs. "True. So what did you think?"

"I didn't know that there were that many different types of sexual orientation."

"Well, there is, and it's not always obvious like you found out the other day."

"Yeah," she gives her a curious glance. "So are you… you know?"

Madeline leans forward. "I know…?"

"Queer?"

Madeline lets out another laugh. "Yes, I'm queer. I'm a lesbian. I like girls. Whichever way you wanna say it."

Maya raises an eyebrow at her. "Which is?"

Madeline taps the clipboard. "You'll find out if you join."

Maya holds her hand out for the clipboard. "I was gonna sign up anyway there was no need for you to twist my arms."

Madeline's eyes widen. "You were?"

"Why so surprised?"

Madeline takes it back from her once she was done signing it. "No reason. Well, I guess I'll see you next week, then."

"I guess you will," Maya responds before turning and walking out of the room.

Madeline watches her go, a curious smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry it took this long to write as you can see I am not going by the script at all so after the next chapter I'm probably gonna skip a couple of episodes before moving on to the next book in the Queen Series.**

 **A/N 2: Also I will get back to the Disruption Series, but right now I have no aspiration for it, but I will be back to it as soon as I have some.**

 **Don't forget to comment view and vote.**


	10. Queen Meets Mini Golf

"We're home!" Topanga yells opening the door for her and Rose.

Auggie and Cory look up at them before returning to the t.v.

"That's great."

"Hmm-hmm."

"Saturday cartoons always beat Mom and Rose," Rose says as she walks farther into the room.

"That's okay, I have Saturday brunch with you," Topanga replies. "Where's Riley she's usually glued to the t.v as much as the two of you are."

At that moment Riley came out of the room. "Is it okay if I go to the movies with Maya and the others."

Topanga raises an eyebrow at her. "You mean is it okay if you go on a date with Lucas?"

Cory instantly turns to face them. "No!"

Rose rolls her eyes. "When are you going to get over the fact your daughters her dating?"

"No!" Cory glares.

"It's not just Lucas and me though," Riley protests. "Farkle, Maya, Smackle, and Zay will be there too."

Rose raises an eyebrow at her. "Have you gone on a solo date with Lucas yet?" she knew the answer but was just wondering what Riley's reaction would be.

"No!"

Riley's cheek reddens. "A couple."

Rose giggles, Riley was really innocent. From what Lucas as told her they've only shared a few short, sweet kisses, nothing that should cause her face to turn as red as it those now.

"Isn't it too early to go to the movies?" Topanga asks.

"I was gonna hang out at Maya's until it was time to go," Riley looks imploring at her mother. "So can I go?"

Topanga hums, taking joy in seeing Riley squirm. "Yes, you can go."

"Yay!" Riley gives her Mom a hug before running for the door. "Bye Rose, bye Auggie, bye Dad."

Topanga chuckles, turning to Rose. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Dad and I are teaching Auggie how to ride a bike, and then I'm going to Maddie and Charlie's to help Amelia get ready for her date with Blaec. I'm excited, I've never been to their place before. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go change out my heels into some sneakers."

When Rose returned from her room, the t.v. was off, and Auggie was pouting on the couch. "What's going on here?"

"Auggie doesn't wanna learn how to ride a bike anymore?" Cory informs her.

"But Auggie isn't going to fry is brain my watching t.v." Topanga points out, voice stern. "Auggie his going to go outside and enjoy the nice day."

Auggie's pout deepens, and he crosses his arms.

Rose walks over and kneels down in front of him. "What's wrong, Auggie? You're never like this."

Auggie pouts into her shoulder. "I don't wanna learn to ride a bike, I'm gonna look silly."

Rose rises with him in her arms. "You say that now, but I bet when you get out there, you're gonna be riding in no time."

"No, I won't," he mutters into her neck.

"Please, Auggie. For me?"

"Fine."

Rose looks back at her Dad. "We better get out there before he changes his mind. Atlas!"

Twenty minutes later the three of them and Atlas were at the park and Cory was placing a helmet on Auggie's head. "You ready Auggie?"

Rose stood at the side, filming them.

Auggies stares at the bike fearfully. "I'm going to fall. Why do I need to know how to ride a bike anyway?"

"It's a good skill to know Auggie, it's like knowing how to swim, you never know when your gonna need it."

"You need to know how to swim so you can go to the beach," Auggie responds. "But why do you need a bike?"

"To get around, you're getting too big for Atlas to carry everywhere," Cory jokes. "Now I know you're scared to fall. And you probably will, and it might hurt. But you remember when you had trouble with soccer, you just get back up and you try again. Now let's ride."

Cory holds the small bike steady as Auggie climbed on and began to pedal. "Now I'm gonna let go and guess what?"

"I'm gonna fall, aren't I?"

"Yep," Rose replies. "But then after you fall you're not gonna be afraid to fall anymore so…"

Auggie sulks. "Fine." Cory let's go, and Auggie fell left hitting the grass, he blinks a few times. "That wasn't even scary, it didn't hurt at all. Can we try again?"

Cory and Rose share a smile. Thirty minutes later Auggie was riding his bike around the park, with confidence he didn't have previously and Atlas by his side.

"I'm gonna have to leave Atlas here when I go to college aren't I?"

Cory wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, you are. How are your classes?"

Rose lays her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine, but I'm excited that we only have two more months of school left. Don't give me that look, you're just as excited to be done with school as I am."

"True. Any plans this summer that don't involve going to the other side of the world."

"Not that I know of. Anything you wanna do?"

Cory shrugs. "Maybe we can go camping. Yeah, I think we're gonna go camping this summer." Rose snorts. "What?"

"I just imagined Mom and Riley in the wilderness, sleeping in a tent."

Cory laughs. "We'll tell them we got a cabin."

"Mom'll see right through us in a second."

"Yeah. Yeah, she will."

* * *

"I can't believe you and Blaec are going on a date!" Charlotte squeals. Her, Amelia, Eloise, Imani, and Maddie were sat in her room, waiting for Rose to arrive. "I didn't think this was ever gonna happen."

"You never thought it was gonna happen? I've known her since she was eight and she's only showed interested in one guy other than Blaec, and we all know how that turned out," Eloise points out. "She's so stubborn."

"Yeah, what if this doesn't go right? Then what is Amelia going to do? They live together," Madeline notes.

Crossing her arms, Amelia snaps. "Can you girls focus! You're supposed to be helping me prepare for my date, not making me more nervous! I didn't come here so you can tease me! Where's Rose!?" Eloise peers at her. "What!?"

"You're actually nervous," Eloise realizes. She's seen Amelia in all range of emotion except for nerves. This was the girl that didn't hesitate to jump off a waterfall.

"Of course not," Amelia flips her hair back. "What reason would I have to be nervous? I mean it's just Blaec. Now, where's Rose she was to be here by now."

Fortunately for the girls Rose choice that time to come in the room. "Sorry I'm late, Auggie had a little temper tantrum about learning to ride a bike, so we took longer than I expected." she drops her bag on the bed and takes a seat beside Imani. "Charlie, Maddie, your Mom is the sweetest."

"Thanks," Charlotte smiles.

Rose smiles back and looks over at Amelia, she instantly knew she was nervous. "So have you decided on what you're gonna wear yet."

"Thank you! Somebody that knows how to focus!" the rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Fine, we'll stop teasing you about how bad this date could go," Imani relents. "Do you know where you're going."

"Nope," Amelia pops the "p." "He just told me to dress casually; I bought a few options and would like your opinion on it."

They went through five different options before settling on a white and black striped tee dress with a yellow pocket and white sneakers. Just had they had decided the doorbell rang.

"That's probably him now," Imani points out. "We're going to distract him, Rose you make sure she doesn't run away."

Rose salutes. "On it."

Amelia pouts. "I am not gonna run away."

"You know you got this right," Rose assures her. "I mean we all know Blaec came to America for you and convinced Beck to come with him."

"We don't know that."

"Uh-uh. We spent two week tops in Italy and on the last day he announces that he wants to attend school in New York. I wonder why?"

Amelia bites her lower lip. "You really think it's 'cause of me."

"I know it's because of you. Amelia, you're a catch if I was interested in girls, Maximo would not be in the picture."

Amelia punches her lightly on the shoulder. "You're too much. Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you."

"And I don't know what I would do without you. Let's hope we never find out. Know I think we've kept Blaec waiting long enough."

The two of them leave the room and walk to the main hall where Blaec was waiting. "You look nice."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. De Luca."

"You ready?"

She takes a breath. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

Amelia couldn't help but smile when they arrived at their destination. "Mini golf?"

Blaec places his hand on her back and leads her to the entrance. "You mentioned the other day that you wanted to try it."

Amelia stares at him in surprise. It was a throwaway comment that she had made during lunch one day, she didn't even think anybody heard her. "It looks like you have everything planned."

"I wanted this to be perfect for you," he pays for a game.

"I've you played before."

"Yeah. Beck and I go with our Dads all the time; next time you come to Italy I'll have to take you to MiniGolf Bardolino." he helps to situate her with her own club and golf ball. Luckily for them, the minigolf course wasn't that busy.

There is eighteen courses altogether, each one smaller and consequently more difficult than the other. The walk to the course labeled "1" with Blaec explaining the rules of the game.

"So basically I have to go through all the smaller courses, getting the ball in the hole with as few swings as possible."

Blaec nods. "Do you want me to show you how to swing the club?"

Amelia eyes the club, ball, and hole. "Nah, I think I got this."

Blaec raises his hand in mock surrender before backing up a bit, he liked Amelia but not enough to get hit in the face with a golf club. "Go for it."

Amelia shrugs and sets the ball down. She had no experience whatsoever, but she's seen enough golf on t.v and in movies. "How hard could this be?" Taking a breath, she brings the cub back and then smacks against the ball as hard as possible.

The golf ball goes flying across the air and hits an innocent passerby. Amelia gasps, horror-struck, drops the club as if it burned her.

Behind her Blaec breaks down, laughing; he laughs so hard that tears gather at the corner of his eye. Amelia's cheek redden in embarrassment. "I guess it is harder than I thought."

The poor man looks around eyes searching for the culprit, quickly Amelia hides behind a still laughing Blaec.

"Stop that he's gonna think it's me."

"Well stop laughing then! It's not funny!"

Taking a breath, Blaec clams down, his laughter turning into little snorts. "Now, do you want my help?"

"That would be much appreciated."

He snorts one last time, taking another golf ball and setting it down, he picks up her club and hands it to her. "Come here." he positions himself right behind her, placing his hands over hers. "This is how you hold a golf club. You shouldn't swing it as hard as possible, it's mini golf, the hole is right there. You just gently bring your arms back and then-"

The ball rolls down the course, straight into the hole. Amelia grins, she turns to Blaec and places a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." it took a moment for the two of them to realize what just happened and when they did not their faces reddened.

Removing his hands, he moves slightly away from her. "Don't thank me yet. I won't go easy on you just because it's your first time."

Amelia laughs. "Oh, it's so on."

"Yes it is," he mutters and this his own golf ball is rolling down the course and into the hole.

They banter back and forth as they play, Amelia getting used to the game as they go through the course. It's been the most fun she had in awhile, by the end of the match her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Unsurprisingly Blaec won the game.

"Good game," he says, shaking her hand.

"I don't wanna go home yet," Amelia admits. "I'm having a good time."

"We can walk around a bit," he says, entwining their hands; It fit perfectly in his.

Amelia's cheeks redden. "Okay."

Before long, they come up outside a charming restaurant.

"Hungry? Miniature golfing worked up an appetite." Blaec asks. "Looks like they're known for there…"

"For there…"

He shrugs. "I have no idea, but it'll be an adventure."

"This place looks great, and it smells good from out here so… I'm sure we

will figure out what they serve."

"Then let's do it."

The two of them head inside. A staff member near the door points them toward a cozy table near the back of the room. A few minutes after they took a seat, a waiter comes over with a steaming basket of fresh pita and two glasses of water.

"I guess you serve Greek food here?" Amelia asks the waiter.

"Yes," the waiter nods. "It's a Greek family restaurant. Now, what would you two like to order."

"Ouzo," Blaec replies confidently.

The waiter starts to write it down before pausing and looking up at him, frowning. "You don't look old enough for that, now are you ready to really order or should I come back later."

Amelia hides a smile and quickly looks over the menu. "I'll have the homemade lemonade with Stuffed Florina Roasted Pepper and the Dolmades." she looks up at Blaec. "What do you want?" when he went to open his mouth, she stops him. "That you're legal to have."

He pouts. "Okay, can I have Broiled Porgy and the Elliniko Cafe." the waiter nods and walks away from them. Blaec sticks his tongue at her. Spoilsport"

She throws a napkin at him. "I would like to eat and not be thrown out."

They two of them make small talk as they waited for their food, only stopping when their food finally arrived.

"So…"

Blaec raises an eyebrow at her. "So?"

"Are you heading back to Italy this summer?"

"I probably am. I miss my Dads and my younger sister. And I know Beck is feeling the same way we haven't seen them since January."

"Is it hard, being away from them?"

"A bit. Wherever we went, they went, and wherever they went, we went so for them to still be in Italy right now and us be in New York is difficult. But thank God for technology? Are you excited about Stella arriving?"

Amelia smiles. "I am. I'm so excited to see her every day and not have to continually go to L.A to visit her. I mean I missed so much school day I'm surprised I'm not explored yet."

He takes a sip of his "So once she's here. She's here."

"Yep. Dad as full custody of her we were just waiting until she could fly to bring her over. So soon we're gonna have a baby in the house."

"You love your sister."

"I do. I've always been the little sister, but now I have a little sister; between my Dad, Maximo, and I, she's gonna be completely spoiled."

"I bet."

Once done, Blaec paid for the meal and lead Amelia out of the restaurant by hand.

Amelia fell asleep on his shoulder on the train home, a smile on her face. When they arrived at their stop, Blaec was reluctant to wake her but knew he had no choice. They make their way out of the train and walk the short steps to their home.

"Look the lights are still on," Blaec comments staring at the window where said light was coming from.

"Probably Beck and Maximo waiting for us to get back, Dad might be up with them too."

Blaec shakes his head. "We have such nosey family members."

"Don't we," she shyly turns to him, eyelashes fluttering. "I had a great time."

"I did too."

Searching her eyes, he brought a hand up to cradle her jaw, silently asking permission. She gives a slight nod and felt her breath catch when, after a torturous long second, he kissed her, slow, and carefully. She kissed back, just as gentle, looping her arms around his neck as he slid his fingers into her hair. All the fear and anxiety she felt the last few hours seemed to disappear.

* * *

Amelia was taking her books out of her lockers when she was jumped by Charlotte, Eloise, and Imani.

"Spill," Imani demands. "We let you have Sunday to revel in your date. It's Monday, and we want information."

"Morning you Imani! Morning Eloise! Morning Charlie!" Amelia chirps back.

"It must have been a great date," Madeline observes walking over to the four girls with Rose. "You're not glaring her down for demanding something off you." she turns to Rose. "Was it?"

Rose smiles. "Can't you tell by the smile on her face."

Just like Amelia Rose couldn't stop smiling. She was just so happy for her friend, she had a feeling that Amelia and Blaec are meant to be.

"So?" Charlotte prods, poking Amelia on the cheek.

"Stop poking me you're gonna ruin my good mood," Amelia warns her 'causing Charlotte to quickly drop her finger. "And…" she cuts herself off eyes focused on Blaec who was walking towards her and the girls.

"Hey," he greets, smiling at her.

"Hey," she greets back.

The school bell rings, and he places a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

The girls- excluding Rose, watch him walk away before turning back to Amelia with wide mouths.

"You girls should probably close your mouth her else a fly is going to fly in your mouth," Amelia closes her locker. "Rose wanna go to class with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Rose agrees and the two of the leaves the other five gaping after them. Rose nudges Amelia on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you Millie."

"Thanks Rosie."

* * *

 **A/N: Amelia and Balec finally went on there date. Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to do one more chapter, Rose Meets Goodbye before closing this chapter of Rose's life and moving on to the next chapter of her life. Once that book has been published, you will all be the first to know. Look forward to a few new stories you guys, hopefully before the summer ends. Don't forget to comment, critic, and vote.**


	11. Queen Meets Goodbye

**A/N: I was suppose to post this on Sunday but I couldn't wait and decided to post it today.**

"What's wrong?" Amelia asks Rose.

The two of them were taking advantage of an unusual situation. Somehow someway all there classes after lunch were canceled do to their teachers falling ill. So leaving the school, they took the subway to downtown and entered there favorite salon- Allure Affects, for an afternoon of pampering.

"I don't know I just felt a cold shiver go down my spine," Rose replies shivering a bit.

Amelia splashes her feet a bit in the water, giving the nail technician an apologetic look for disturbing her. "Are you sure it's not the cold water?"

"Maybe," Rose leans over and smiles at her. "I miss you."

A chuckle escapes Amelia's lip. "I missed you too."

It's been a while since the two of them hang out together by themselves. With school, clubs, new friends, and boyfriends they haven't really had much time for each other.

"So how is it going with Blaec?"

She sends Rose a dull look. "You know how it's going with Blaec. I call you as soon as I get back from my date with him. But if you must know; it's great, he's great."

"I think I told you this before, but it needs restarting. Millie, I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you. I feel like whenever we talk I only talk about myself and Blaec, how are you and my brother?"

Rose's cheeks reddened just a bit.

"Still in love, I see."

Rose glares. "Will you stop saying that?"

"Rose, you are in love with my brother. I can see it in your eyes, you give him the same look that my brother gives you, and I know for a fact my brother is in love with you. You two belong together."

"But for how long?"

"Huh?"

"How long will it last? Maximo heads to college in two years living me in high school."

"Why are you doing that to yourself? That's then not now. Right now your fourteen and Maximo is sixteen, right now the two of you are enjoying each other. If you keep thinking about the, then you're going to put a block up between the two of you."

"Why are you so good at giving me relationship advice but suck at taking it yourself?"

"Ditto."

Once there toes and nails were done, they crossed to the other side of the beauty salon where they got their hair done. Originally they were going to return to their natural hair color, but after eyeing Amelia's blonde hair, Rose diverted.

"Change of plans," she tells the hairstylist. "I would love to see if blondes really do have more fun."

The stylist nods. "That I can do. Same length?"

Rose thinks about it for a moment before deciding. "How about we go shorter. A little above my shoulder, please."

"Of course."

They finished their day together with a bit of window shopping while they waited for Amelia's father to pick them up.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Mr. Ish-Shalom," Rose says, stepping out of the car.

"No problem Rose and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eliot?"

"One more than the last time," Rose jokes before reaching out to give Amelia a hug. "Bye, Mille."

"Bye, Rosie."

Inside the lobby, Rose runs into her Dad, Maya, and Riley, who blinked at her.

"Your hair is blonde," that was Riley.

"And short," now Maya.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Rose teases, showing off her fingers. "I just got back from a day of pampering with Amelia. Like it, Daddy?

He places a kiss on her temple. "I love it. It now explains why you asked for my card during lunch."

The elevator beeps, the door sliding open. "Yeah I got lucky today, all my teachers after lunch got sick."

"I heard it was food poisoning," Cory admits as the only stepped in.

"Which is why I'm going to start making my lunches again," she turns to Riley. "How is your sweet sixteen party going? Have you realized that you aren't even fifteen yet? I should know we have the same birthday."

The elevator opens again signaling that they have arrived on their floor.

"Yep, Dad helped. Sweet sixteen will be a lot sweeter when we turn sixteen," Riley starts. "Right now we're protected, and I'm going to enjoy having my friends with me for as long as possible."

Maya opens the door to their apartment. "Now it's party time!"

"Does it have to be at our house?" Cory complains.

"Life loves our house," Riley states.

"Too much sometimes," Rose says. She takes notice of her Mom and Auggie, who were standing around the dining table. One with a look of shock and the other with a frown on his face. "You okay, Auggie?" she walks over, and he instantly wraps himself around her.

Cory slams the door close. "What happened?"

"The party doesn't have to be at our house," Riley says, thinking that that was the issue.

"Tell her no, Dad!" Auggie cries into Rose's arm.

She runs her hand through his hair before looking at her Mom. "Mom?"

"It just happened," Topanga says. "Just happened right in front of Auggie. He heard everything."

"Mom?" Riley implores.

Topanga takes a seat at the table. "You know, I was a good student. I got a good job at a prestigious law firm, I moved up fast, I got promoted. I always wanted to be a partner. They just named me partner."

"Oh," Riley grins. "Double party."

Cory walks over. "I am so proud of you, Topanga."

"That's not all is there?" Rose says. "If that were all Auggie wouldn't be acting like this."

"Tell her no Dad!" Auggie repeats.

"Why would I tell her no?" Cory asked, confused.

"They just named me the head of our London office," Topanga admits.

There was a moment of silence as the rest of them digested that.

"Ask her how she's going to do that from here. Ask her because she won't answer me," Auggie tells them.

Topanga sends him a sad smile before turning to Cory.

Cory smiles down at his wife. "I am so proud of you, Topanga."

"Oh, yeah," Riley says, taking her Moms hand. "I'm so proud of you too, Mom."

Rose unwraps Auggie from her and takes her Moms other hand. "Me too. You deserve it."

"Congratulations," Maya final says, her and Riley turned to face each other. "I thought life loves us."

"Surprise," Riley tells her before turning back to her Mom. "What did you tell them, Mom?"

"Riley," Topanga starts.

"Wait," Maya stops her taking hold of Riley's hand. "Okay."

"I told them that I needed some time to think about it. I told them that I needed to talk it over with my family."

"What's to talk about? I'm not going to London," Auggie refuses. "I don't even speak the language."

"Uh, did they offer you a raise in salary?" Cory asks. Topanga writes something down on a notepad and rips it before passing it to him. Cory's eyes widen at the amount of digits on the paper. "Long live the Queen! Hip hip! Wot wot! Elton John! Chimney sweeps! Crumpets!"

"Girls, this decision has nothing to do with money," Topanga assures a tearful Maya and Riley.

"Of course it doesn't," Cory sighs. "Girls listen, I know this is difficult. Don't worry. We're gonna make the right decision."

"Mom there's a decision?" Riley asks.

"Yeah. Girls, I'm sorry, but there's a decision," Topanga turns to Rose. "You've been silent Rosie."

"I said all I had to say," her voice never wavering. "I'm so proud of you Mom so very proud of you."

Topanag shares a look with Cory. While there was no tears running down Rose's face like Maya and Riley the sorrow in her blue eyes was present for the world to see.

The next day after school, Rose sat in Ish-Shalom apartment. It was quiet all of the digestion what Rose had just told them, that she might be leaving.

"It's not set in stone, right?" Madeline asks.

"Yeah, your Mom can still say no," Charlotte adds, hopeful.

Rose sighs. "Yeah but this is what my Mom has worked her whole life, she sacrifices so much for us."

"And you're not gonna stop her," August notes. "You might even encourage it."

Rose sends him a sad simile. "She deserves it."

Amelia scoffs.

"Amelia," Eloise warns.

"No. She doesn't get to be martyr right now. Freshman year is almost over, we still have sophomore, junior, and senior year to go. We have prom, graduation, we're supposed to go to the same college. Rose, you can't just get up and leave."

"I can't do that to my Mom Amelia!"

"But you can do that to me. Maximo and I argued with our parents so that we can move back to New York because I love you, 'cause your my best friend. I guess you don't feel the same way about me."

"Amelia…"

"No need to make her feel worse than she already those," Beck warns her.

"Good. I hope she feels bad. I hope…"

"Stop!" Maximo cuts her off, his voice stern. He turns to Rose, who was refusing to look him in the eye, "Tell your Mom, I say congratulations."

"I will," she responds still not looking at him. Beep! Beep! Beep! Singing Rose takes her phone from her pocket, unlocking it. "I have to go," she tells them. Standing up quickly, she exits.

They ten of them watch her, before Amelia's head swiveled to Maximo, a scowl marring her beautiful face.

"You're just gonna let her go like that!?"

"What am I supposed to do Amelia? It's Rose. The reason why we all love her is that she doesn't have a selfish bone in her body."

"Well, it doesn't help when her boyfriend says; "Tell your Mom I say congratulations." It's almost like you want her to leave. Like you won't be miserable without her. Like you don't love her."

"I'm not having this argument with you, "Maximo stands heading for the door.

"We're are you going!? You better be going to stop her!" she went to follow him when Asher places her arm on her shoulder silently shaking his head.

When Rose returned home, it was to all her family and the most important people in their parents' life squeezing into her small apartment. They spent more than an hour giving Mom advice on whether she should take the position in London or stay here in New York.

Later that afternoon after everybody had left Rose was laid on her bed running her fingers through Atlas's fur. "So we're going to be heading to London soon, boy, and I'm not sure if I can take you along."

Atlas whines laying his head on her chest.

"I know a boy, but if you can't come with me, you'll be staying with Amelia and Maximo. You get to leave with your siblings. Isn't that exciting?"

"I'll make sure to take care of him if it comes to that."

Rose's head whips to the side. "What are you doing here?"

Maximo shuts the door behind him and crosses the room, so he was sitting on the edge of your bed. "Your Dad let me it. I think he feels bad, he didn't glower at me or hand me the baby monitor."

She bites the bottom of her lips, returning her focus to Atlas. "I see."

"Are you going to look at me."

She didn't. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing here?"

"I wanna give you something," he replies. "But you have to look at me."

"I can't."

"Rose…"

"No."

"Then close your eyes and hold your left hand out."

"Okay," she says, closing her eyes, she holds her left hand out to Maximo. Maximo takes a velvet box out from his pocket and opens it, gently taking hold of her hand.

Rose eyes pop open when she felt something cold on her finger. Right there on her ring finger was a gorgeous sterling silver wishbone ring, featuring finely crafted grain details.

Her eyes wavered from the ring to his face. Ros stared at him in shock her mouth gaping like a fish on a hook, she swallowed before final speaking.

"What is this Maximo?"

"Final she looks at me," he replies a soft smile on his face.

"Maximo!?"

"It's a promise ring."

"No duh. Why are you giving this to me."

"Because I'm making you a promise Rose. A promise that if you go to London, we'll both live our life to the fullest and one day I'll find you because you Rose her my happily ever after."

Tears streamed from her face as she stared at him. "I don't want to leave! I want the eleven of us to stay together forever! And I don't want to leave you!"

Grasping her arms, he pulls her into his arms. "I got you." he runs his hand into her hair, placing a kiss on her temple. "Let it out."He held her, rocking her back and forth. Her wails mixing with Atlas's howls.

"Everything is going to be okay, Rose. I promise you."

They were disturbed a few minutes later.

Knock. Knock.

Rose removes herself from Maximo and quickly wipes her eyes. "Come in."

Cory pops his head in, he eyes the two of them, taking notice of Rose's red eyes and the new addition to her hand but chooses not to say anything about it. "Your Mom called. She wants us to meet her at Topanga's."

Maximo gets up. "I should go, it's getting late, and I can't drive past by nine." he shares a chaste kiss with Rose. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she responds.

"You okay Rosie," Cory asks once Maximo was gone.

"Ye… no, no, I'm not. But I will be. Know we shouldn't keep Mom waiting."

Minutes later, she arrived at Topanga with her family and Maya.

"Mom?" Riley asks as they walk into the dark Bakery.

"Topanga, you're sittin' in the dark," Cory observers.

"Yeah," Topanga responds from behind the cash register. Sorry, I've been thinking for a long time," she walks out. "Turns out this is my quiet place."

"Have you made your decision?" Auggies asks as she walks closer to the five of them.

"Yes," she admits. "Please don't try to talk me out of it."

Rose shakes her head. "Of course not Mom."

"We won't," Riley assure her.

"We know better," Cory tells her. "You've always done what's best for us, so do this one for you."

Topanga smiles. "Thank you, Cory."

"Yeah," Auggie starts. "No matter what it is, we're gonna be fine. You know why?"

"Because you have good friends. And you've had good teachers," Topanga answers.

"Yeah," Riley nods.

"That's a whole lot better than what we were gonna say," Maya adds.

"Yeah," Riley repeats.

Topanga laughs, leading them over to the couch.

"So?" Riley asks, taking a seat beside Maya.

"So there are a lot of exciting reasons to go," Topanga starts wrapping her arms around Auggie. "A new place, a new adventure, my promotion. There are a whole bunch of reasons to go."

"You got any reasons to stay?" Riley asks her.

"Only one," Topanga answers. "Every time I watch you girls in the bay window," she turns slightly to Rose who was sitting at her other side. "Every time you head off to Amelia's. I've remembered how much we wanted a place like it of our own."

"Yeah, we called it a nook," Cory remembers.

"Yeah," Topanga agrees. "A place where important decisions are made and the best next steps of your life are planned and considered. We would do great in England. We would do great anywhere in the world. I could run the London office. Maybe someday, I'll get to run the New York office. But the place I love running is this place that we're in right now.

Where your friends come in, and you plan the best next steps of your life like we're doing right now. This is my bay window. And I'm not leaving it."

"I told you she'd make the right decision," Cory grins.

Riley and Maya share a look before screaming. "Ahhh!"

"Rose you're crying!" Auggie notes.

Rose touches her face, shocked. "I am. I've been doing that a lot today."

Cory walks over to her and wraps her in a hug. "You happy Rosebud."

Rose grins gazing at her family, before looking back at her father. "Ecstatic."

The next day Rose and Maximo walked hand in hand through Washington Square Park.

"So your staying?"

Rose beams. "Yep! I'm so happy!"

"I told you everything was going to be okay."

"And you were right. Do you want the ring back?"

Removing his hand from hers, he wraps his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Nah. The promise hasn't changed. You're still my happily ever after."

Grinning Rose stands on her toes, sealing their lips together. "You're my happily ever after too."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: i Struggled in deciding I wanted to add the family and the end scene from cannon in this, but decided not to because it's not a part of Rose's story. Plus it's probably going to be in a lot of my other Girl Meets World Story.**

 **Thank you so much for staying with me through this chapter of Rose's life, and if you read Rose and Maximo you know it didn't end there, and there is a lot of parts missing, but if you keep scrolling down, you'll get a little sneak peek. Don't forget to comment and review.**

 **Sneak Peek:**

Amelia glares her brown eyes piercing into Riley's skull. "You know this is why I didn't want to invite you on this trip! You ruining every good moment by being a miserable bitch!"

"Amelia…" Rose tries from her spot on Maximo's lap.

"No! I don't give I flying fuck anymore!" she ignores Blaec who was rubbing soothing circles on her back and scowls at Riley. "I don't want you here!"

Riley huffs, crossing her arms. "If you didn't want me here, then why did you invite me."

"'Cause Maya wouldn't have come if you didn't."

"Why is that important!? You like Maya just as much as you like me!"

"Because…"

"Tesoro, calm down before you say something that you'll regret," Blaec whispers to her.

Amelia takes a calming breath. "Rose talk yo your twin! It's not safe for me to say something right now!"

Rose groans turning to face her twin. "Why Maya coming being important doesn't matter. Riley you and I have not seen eye to eye for a couple years. In a week we're going to be back on America soil, spending the last few moments before we got to college with our family. This trip was a chance to clear the air for everybody to get along with, everybody is and you continuously bringing everybody down when we reach a high point is not helping the situation. And if you were going to act like this, why did you come on the trip?"

"I'm sorry I'm not as great as you at hiding my emotions and pretending I'm alright when I'm not. But you all seem to forget the huge elephant in the room," Riley jabs a finger at Lucas. "He cheated on me!"

Lucas opens his mouth to protest, but Riley barges on, turning her glare from Rose to Lucas.

"You cheated on me, Lucas! Broke my heart into a million pieces! I deserve to be angry! You and Charlotte are kissing in front of me, holding hands in front of me and everybody is okay with it, but they seem to ignore the fact that you cheated on me!"

A and is placed on Riley's shoulder. "Riles…"

"No, Maya! Don't defend him! You're my best friend! And you haven't been a good one lately."

Maya backs away from her eyes wide in surprise. "What!?"

"You're keeping a secret from me! A secret that everybody here except for me knows! Do you know how that makes me feel that everybody knows something about you that I don't!"

"I…"


End file.
